Whirlwind
by aslark
Summary: She was the whirlwind from the storm outside. Syaoran Li was a man with his heads in the clouds.He had a pretty normal life in abnormal circumstances. She brought him back to the ground but made his heart soar. All from talking to her at the little tea room he worked at. Okay bad summary but please do check out the story![AU]No magic.
1. That's for the weather to decide

Hey people! This is my first ccs fic or rather my first fic ever. So please excuse any weird formatting or bad grammar. Man, this story is probably a mess. I would love to hear your thoughts about it. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. So, try to enjoy this weird word child that, my brain puked out

Update- I found some errors in the chapter so I'm uploading a version that's been corrected. Chapter 2 is mostly done, and I will post it soon. Thanks for all the reviews!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own CLAMP or any of the other stories, authors referenced in my fic

Chapter 1

 **That's for the weather to decide**

Rain. Somehow what a lot of people thought of as depressing was something that calmed him. The rhythmic sound of the water hitting the surface always reminded him of days spent at home, quietly reading, seated in his favourite armchair with a nice cup of coffee next to him. Nothing but him, his cup of coffee and an entire world waiting to be explored in his hands. He smiled lightly thinking of the book waiting for him back in his apartment.

He'd been busy lately with university exams (which ended the previous week) and his part-time job at the tea house-which happened to be the place he was at now -daydreaming and not working. He sighed and forced himself to move towards the counter to man the register. It was late afternoon and considering the weather the place was empty and probably wouldn't see any customers any time soon.

He scanned the place admiring it as he never got the chance to see it empty in the middle of the day. It was a small cosy room with five tables opposite to the counter facing the window. The walls were painted lime and tangerine. The room was filled with little potted plants and paintings on the walls-it gave off a comfortable warm vibe which, added to the smell of tea and cake made it an ideal place to spend a relaxing afternoon. Next to the window there stood a piano where employees would play pieces if requested.

The counter had four bar stool height chairs lined up though not a lot of people usually sat there as most of the crowd that came were satisfied with getting their food and settling themselves to do some quiet reading or work. Not much of a party place but he figured this suited him best. The owner Mr Akiyuki, a kind 63-year-old man affectionately referred to as Aki-chan by the regulars had asked if he could help in the store for the summer and not having the heart to refuse him he had agreed to take up the job. He'd known Akiyuki-san for quite some time now, so he didn't mind. Well it's not like he had anything better to do for the summer other than read and he was getting paid.

An hour passed, and the rain still hadn't stopped. In fact, it seemed to be getting heavier. 22-year-old Syaoran Li stood dazed staring at the door wondering if anyone would be stupid enough to actually go out in this rain and co— "Ahhh it's pouring like crazy out there! I thought it'd stop in a while, but it just kept getting worse. Ohh I'm soaked, Aki-chan can I get a towel pl- eh... You're not Aki-chan".

Syaoran couldn't help but stare at the person who had just entered the shop like a whirlwind and had stated something so blatantly obvious. Of course he wasn't a 63-year-old man. Before he could open his mouth to say anything she left. Syaoran gaped. "What in the world was tha-" She came back in just as abruptly as she had left "I'm in the right place so you must be new here" she stated and smiled.

Syaoran couldn't help but stare at her for a second before realizing that he was the only one there, so she was probably talking to him.

"Eh...uh - um yeah I - I joined last week. Akiyuki-san had some business to attend to so I'm looking after the shop for him" said Syaoran still a little bit shocked.

"I was actually in the library reading and then realized it was raining so I thought I'd go home but it got heavier so I stopped by here because it was on the way and since I hadn't stopped by to see Aki-chan in a while it seemed like a good idea, but I didn't think he'd be out and uh - well it's nice to meet you. My name is Sakura Kinomoto" she said in a single breath.

Syaoran, still staring didn't move an inch processing what he had just heard from this stranger.

"Um..." Sakura looked at him her smile faltering a little.

Syaoran snapped out of his trance mentally smacking himself because he'd been staring at her. "Oh eh - ah I'm sorry I'll go get you a towel" Syaoran said a little flustered and went to the back room. He came back and handed her the towel which she accepted gratefully. She dried her hair lightly and sat on one of the bar stools in front of the counter." Well since I'm already here might as well wait it out" she said.

"What would you like to order?" Syaoran asked finally feeling his senses coming back to him.

" Hmm well I can't really decide... What am I in the mood for" she said staring at the menu talking to herself.

Syaoran took this time to observe the whirlwind that had come from the storm outside.

She was young girl, probably the same age as him maybe younger. She was small, with face length short auburn hair pulled back with a red headband, her emerald eyes scanning the menu with an intense glare .

She sighed in defeat. "I can't really decide" she said smiling sheepishly.

"Would it be okay if I made you something myself?" Syaoran asked wondering a second later why he had just said that because he had absolutely no idea about what she would like or if she had any allergies or what her tastes were, did she have a sweet tooth or maybe she had diabetes or-"

"Oh yeah! That seems exciting! It'll be like a mystery drink!" she said raising her arms in the air like a child interrupting Syaoran's rapid train of thought.

Syaoran still a bit unsure "Um do you have any uh—uh allergies I should know about?" he said lightly scratching his cheek.

Sakura blinked," No no I'll eat anything under the sun" she said grinning without thinking.

Realizing what she said she mentally smacked herself." _Great now another person knows I'm an uncontrollable foodie"_

"Uh – um what I meant to say was, no I don't have any allergies" she with a light cough.

Syaoran nodded and turned away, not before a light smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He didn't smile a lot but something about her made him feel lighter.

Sakura Kinomoto hummed to herself silently while waiting. She let her eyes wander around the shop admiring the place and taking in the warm atmosphere. She'd been visiting this shop ever since she was a little girl. The cosy lighting of the shop, the smell of damp earth lingering in the room, the faint scent of vanilla from the back room— this place always managed to calm her and make all her worries disappear.

Her eyes finally rested on the man in front her making her order. She could only see his back, but she remembered his face when she had entered. He had had his mouth slightly open staring at her in confusion. Well she couldn't blame him considering she had been drenching wet and had started rambling as soon as she entered. He looked around the same age as her, although taller than her. He had messy brown hair that probably looked messier than usual because of the humidity. She also didn't fail to notice the slight smile he had when he turned to make her something.

She leaned back against the chair and thought about how she ended up alone in a tea shop on a rainy day without her umbrella when all she had planned to do that day was sleep in.

 _Sakura had never been an early riser, a morning person or anything related to the time of day before 10 AM. So, when she suddenly found herself wide awake at 7 in the morning she desperately tried to go back to sleep with no luck. Finally, after half-an hour of tossing and turning she finally decided to accept defeat and get up to start her day much earlier than she would have preferred. After the usual morning routine, she headed towards the kitchen to get breakfast started. Her roommate Tomoyo Daidoji who was on breakfast duty today was still asleep, so she figured she'd make something instead. Tomoyo was her best-friend. They'd been friends ever since they were 5 years old. Now at 22 they were practically sisters._

 _Sakura turned on the T.V and listened to the news as she gathered some ingredients to make some pancakes._

 _'Today's weather will be bright and sunny with 2% chance of precipitation. The skies will be clear with temperatures remaining at 25 degrees Celsius. A perfect day to start the summer isn't it..." The sound drowned out as Sakura busied herself with breakfast. She heard footsteps approaching her and she turned around greeted with a sunny smile from Tomoyo._

 _"Sakura-chan are you feeling okay?" Tomoyo asked as she placed her hand on Sakura's forehead._

 _"Eh - I'm fine Tomoyo-chan, hail and healthy, is there something on my face?" Sakura asked confused._

 _"No no there's nothing on your face. It's just that it's 8 and you're awake" Tomoyo said giggling._

 _"Yes yes very funny Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said trying to look annoyed. It soon turned into a smile. "I just couldn't sleep today that's all"_

 _"Oh. Well if you're heading out don't forget to take an umbrella because it might just rain" Tomoyo said laughing._

 _"Tomoyo-chan, me waking up early can't be that big of a deal you know" Sakura said in mock indignation._

 _"That's for the weather to decide Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said joining Sakura in the kitchen to make pancakes._

"Ah" Sakura said snapping out of her daze. "I guess me waking up is a big deal" she said to herself.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked turning around.

" Eh? Ah - Ahahaha no no no nothing really" Sakura said slightly hadn't realized that she said it loud.

Syaoran shrugged and placed a plate and tea cup before her. "I hope you'll like it" he said.

Sakura smiled and took the cup. She took one sip and her eyes widened. "This is honey milk isn't it!?" she asked excitedly. "My brother used to make all the time when I was a kid whenever I was sick or on rainy days like this" she said smiling fondly at the memory. "Thank you" she said smiling gently and taking another sip.

Syaoran a little taken aback at her sincerity couldn't help but reply. "My sisters and I used to drink it too when we were kids on days like this one. I'm glad you liked it" he said smiling lightly thinking back to the days where all of them used to sit around the fire talking about their day or watching movies or just sitting and listening to the rainfall.

"You look better smiling" Sakura blurted out.

"Huh?"

Realizing what she had just said Sakura panicked" Ah no! That's not what I meant - I mean you look nice without a smile, Ahh not in a weird way , it's just that you look better with one - I'm not saying you look ugly without one, I mean you look like a serious guy who doesn't smile a lot so - Ahh I'm sorry we just met and I'm acting like I know you when I don't even know your name. I'm really really sorry!" Sakura rambled blushing in embarrassment.

Syaoran looked at her with a surprised and amused expression.

"It's okay" he said trying to emphasize that he wasn't offended by what she said. " _Well she is kinda right_ " he thought.

"My name is Syaoran Li".

Sakura still blushing looked up lightly. "Nice to meet you Li-kun" she said mustering a smile. Still embarrassed she changed the subject " Ah what's this" she said pointing at the plate he had just placed in front of her.

"We had some fresh cake and seeing as you're our only customer and since you'd probably want something to eat too..." Syaoran said, his hand running through his hair making it even more ruffled if that was possible.

Sakura looked at him and back at the plate and smiled sincerely. "Thank you". Syaoran grunted in response and turned around slightly embarrassed.

The two of them spent the next 10 minutes in comfortable silence, Sakura eating and Syaoran busying himself with whatever trying to keep himself distracted _._

 _Why'd I suddenly blurt_ _that_ _about my sisters_?

When Sakura finally finished she sighed in satisfaction. She looked outside wondering if the rain would have stopped. But it seemed to just be getting worse. "Rainy days should be spent at home with a cup of tea and a good book." she said to herself looking outside.

"That's a quote isn't it? Bill Watterson if I remember right" Syaoran said turning to face her.

"Yeah it is!" she said excitedly. "I love tea and rain and reading!" she said smiling brightly.

"Hmm me too actually. Well other than the tea part" Syaoran said.

"Eh - You don't like tea?!" she asked in exasperation. "But you work in a tea shop Li-kun!"

"Well this is just a favour for Akiyuki-san and plus...I'm more of a coffee person. I'm actually sick of tea" he said thinking with his hand on his chin.

"Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing!" Sakura said in a deep voice with an accent.

Syaoran stared at her for a second and then burst out laughing. "Was that supposed to be Uncle Iroh" he asked in between laughs.

"Wha - What's so funny?! I'll have you know that I do the best impressions in my class!" Sakura said in pride.

Syaoran still laughing a little took the empty cup and plate from the counter table. "Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one life's true delights" he said in his best Iroh imitation voice. Now it was Sakura's turn to burst out laughing. "I think my impression was a lot better than yours" Syaoran said in mock indignation. But he soon found himself laughing alongside her.

"Uncle Iroh is the best" Sakura said a smile still gracing her lips.

"You know what they say "Be the person Uncle Iroh knows you can be" " Syaoran said with a light smile as he started washing the dishes.

"Talk about motivation!" Sakura said punching the air. "You like Avatar as much as I do I think" Sakura said grinning

"Who wouldn't? It's probably one of the best shows out there" Syaoran said returning her smile.

"I think you and I are going to get along really well" Sakura said giggling.

"I think you're right" Syaoran said with a small smile tugging his lips.

He dried the washed dishes and placed them back on the shelf. He glanced at the clock. The time was 6'o clock. 2 hours had flown by and he hadn't even noticed it. He glanced at the girl whose presence seemed to make time disappear. She was gazing happily outside the window admiring the rain that seemed to have slowed down. She glanced at her watch.

" It's getting pretty late and I think the rain is slowing down too" she said taking her bag and standing up. "I guess I should go now" she said a little sadly.

Syaoran told her to wait for a second and went to the back. He came back and handed her an umbrella. "Here take this. The rain hasn't completely stopped yet" he said.

"Eh but this isn't the store umbrella" Sakura said scanning the umbrella in his hand.

"No, it's mine" said Syaoran matter-of-factly.

"Oh no I couldn't take this. You'll need it when you head back" she said pushing the umbrella away.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be here until Akiyuki-san comes back. The rain will probably stop by then." Syaoran said pushing the umbrella back into her hands.

"Eh well I'm not sure...I mean you might catch a cold or pneumonia or you might have to help an old lady cross the street and realize then a sudden breeze might blow her umbrella away and you won't have one either and then both of you might catch a cold and then you-"

Syaoran couldn't help but laugh a little at her " You worry too much. Trust me it's fine you can return it the next time you come to see Akiyuki-san" he said reassuringly.

"And I promise to make sure your hypothetical old lady reaches home safely too" he added smirking a little.

Sakura slightly embarrassed realizing she went on a ramble spree again looked at him.

Seeing his light smirk, she ended up smirking too.

"Well Li-kun I know all the old ladies in this neighbourhood hypothetical and real, so I'll be checking with them" she said giggling slightly.

Syaoran looked at her moving his fist forward "I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way!"

"ttebayo!" Sakura said raising her hand too.

They both stared at each other for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Take care on your way back " he said smiling, and she walked out nodding and smiling back at him.

Silence returned to the tea room. Syaoran was little surprised at his inner geek making an appearance _. I've never_ _done that_ _before_ he thought.

Syaoran was beginning to slightly miss the person that was there just a minute ago when suddenly the bells near the door clanked indicating that someone was opening it.

Expecting another customer Syaoran straightened up to welcome the new patron and turned to face the door. Just as he was about to open his mouth

"I'll see around?" Sakura said with her head peeking around the door.

Syaoran stood there for the second time on the same day gaping at the same person in surprise. Though this time he composed himself a little faster.

"Yeah" he said smiling at her sincerely.

"Good" she said grinning and left the shop for the second time that day.

Syaoran stood there staring at the door wondering if she would enter a third time. But a few minutes passed, and he figured this time she went home.

"Well today was an interesting day" he thought.

He was already looking forward to the next time he would see the whirlwind from the storm outside.

Maybe this summer job wouldn't be so bad.

Please R&R

Note: I know I'm kinda bad at descriptions of places so I'll post links or references to places that are similar to what I pictured in my head.


	2. If people were the weather

Hey people! Here's chapter 2! Thank you guys for all reviews! They really mean a lot to me. I'll try my best keeping up to a weekly schedule. Life is getting in the way *sighs*. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Clamp or any of the other authors, stories, franchises mentioned in the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

 **If people were the weather**

"I'm home" Sakura called out as she entered her apartment.

It was a 2-bedroom apartment with a kitchen and living room in a residential area . The rent wasn't too expensive as both Sakura and Tomoyo had TA jobs in their university plus money saved up from all the part-time jobs they had taken before.

"Tomoyo-chan are you there?" Sakura called out taking off her shoes.

"In the kitchen" came a voice a little distance away.

"Sakura-chan where were you?" asked Tomoyo as Sakura entered the kitchen. You didn't take an umbrella and you left your phone too! I was worried you might have gotten lost or something" Tomoyo said placing a cup of hot tea in front her on the kitchen counter.

"You worry too much Tomoyo-chan. It started raining so I waited it out at Aki-chan's" Sakura said as she accepted the cup of tea gratefully.

"Well can you blame me, you know how you are with directions Sakura-chan. You without a GPS is the same as leaving you on an isolated island "Tomoyo said smiling lightly.

"I'm not that bad Tomoyo-chan! I can find my way to all my university classes without a GPS now you know" Sakura said in triumphant voice.

"After getting lost the entire first semester Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said giggling slightly.

"Okay okay I'll admit I'm not that great at it but who needs direction sense when you have smartphones!" Sakura said raising her hands in the air.

"People who tend to forget their phones like a certain someone I know" Tomoyo said without missing a beat.

Sakura sighed "Alright alright I'll try to remember next time. So how was your day?

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. I met with Naoko-chan for lunch to discuss the screenplay for the summer project. We still can't come up with a solid idea" Tomoyo said sighing.

"Ohh what are the topics you need to choose from" Sakura asked.

"That's the thing, we can choose anything we want. Who knew freedom to choose could be weirdly constricting" Tomoyo said wistfully.

"Don't worry, everything will surely be alright. If anyone can make a good movie it's you Tomoyo-chan!"Sakura said as she washed her tea cup in the sink.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said smiling sincerely. So, what did you do today Sakura-chan? I thought you were going to the library to check out a new book?"

"I did go to the library and I found the book too. I started reading the preface just to check out the story and by the time I realized it I had already read a hundred pages and it started raining. Since it was still drizzling I thought I could make it home before getting too wet but then it started pouring so I ran into Aki-chan's" Sakura said sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Ohh I wish I had come. We haven't been to Aki-san's since our exams started. I miss him playing the piano. How is he?" Tomoyo asked leaning on the counter.

"Ah Aki-chan had some business to attend to so he wasn't there. A new guy called Syaoran Li was there. You know Tomoyo-chan I couldn t decide what I wanted so he told he'd make me something like a surprise and it turned out to be my favourite honey milk! He made it just like how Onii-chan used to make it! Apparently, he used to drink the same thing with his sisters too. But can you believe it Tomoyo-chan he works in a tea shop and he's sick of tea. And then I said "Sick of tea! Thats like being sick of breathing" and he actually recognized it!He likes Avatar as much as I do! He even managed to do an accent, but I think mine was better hehe and he watches Naruto! He was all "I don t go back on my word! That s my ninja way! And then he-"

"Tomoyo-chan when did you get the camera out?" Sakura asked a little embarrassed.

"Ohohohoh don't mind me Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said with a sparkle.

"Ahahahah sorry I guess I became a little hyper there" Sakura said sheepishly.

"There's nothing to apologize for. Sakura-chan's best shot is when she's all excited!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Ahaha Tomoyo-chan... Ohh I need to go back tomorrow to Aki-chan's. Li-kun gave me his umbrella" Sakura said smiling remembering the exchange they had had.

"This Li-kun seems like a very nice person doesn't he" Tomoyo said with a little glee in her eyes.

"He really is! It's so much fun talking to him!" Sakura said grinning jumping up and down seated on the counter.

"Tomoyo-chan you should come with me tomorrow and meet him. I'm sure you'll like him! "Sakura said enthusiastically.  
But I think he said he was part-time, so I wonder if he'll be there" Sakura said a little uncertainly.

"Well we ll find out tomorrow Sakura-chan. I'm curious about the guy that can make you so excited."Tomoyo said eyeing Sakura with a smile.

"Yay! Let's go tomorrow! I can't wait" Sakura said raising her arms in the air.

"Okay okay Sakura-chan let's get started on dinner" Tomoyo-chan said looking at Sakura's childish antics laughing.

Somethings would never change.

* * *

Syaoran Li glanced at the sky that was slowly clearing up. The air was cool and crisp with the scent of wet earth from the rain that stopped. The streets were empty owing to the weather and the time. It was already 9:30. He had spent more time then he had anticipated helping Akiyuki-san after he returned to the shop.

He looked at the convenience store a block away and decided to just get a bento box, feeling too tired to go back home and cook dinner.

After getting his food Syaoran walked at a slow pace towards his apartment. He lived close-by to the tea shop, so it wasn't a big deal. And he somehow found himself a bit reluctant to return to his apartment. The silence that he usually welcomed in his apartment seemed a bit out of place today.

He turned the corner that lead to his street.

 _Almost home._

"Meooowww"

Syaoran stood there silently staring at the obstacle that had place itself in-between him and his destination.

It was a small black kitten. She sat there licking her paws, giving of an air of superiority like she owned the street. She was small with the most piercing green eyes.

She sat there seemingly undisturbed by his presence. Syaoran figured she was probably going to ignore him so he stealthily made his way around her trying to get past her.

"Meeeeooowwww"

Syaoran turning slightly and looked at her. Her eyes were staring right at him. It felt like her gaze was burning a hole in him.

They stood like that for a minute.

Finally, Syaoran sighed. "You hungry?" he asked the cat.

 _Wow what am I doing. Does she even understand what I'm saying?_

He walked towards the bench on the side-walk and sat there and motioned for the cat to come closer. He opened his box and split everything in half. He then started piling the food on the box lid and placed it down near her. Do you have any allergies I should know about Cat-san?"

"Meeeeowww"

"I'll take that as a no I suppose" he said to himself. Syaoran ate in silence accompanied by the cat.

"Next time I'll get you something more from the convenience store" he said.

The cat made no sign showing that she had heard him and wolfed down the food.

"You'll eat anything under the sun, won't you? he said chuckling to himself.

Anything under the sun huh. His thoughts drifted to back to a certain someone who had the same piercing emerald eyes as his new friend here. How her eyes lit up when she spoke, how enthusiastic she was with just about everything. How he found himself actually smiling at her and how he wasn't really embarrassed about geeking out with her and how she hummed that song to-

"Meeeoooowwwww"

Syaoran blinked snapping out of his thoughts and stared at the cat. "You know what, you re right I should probably go home and get some sleep".

* * *

The day was as bright and sunny as any summer day would be. It seemed liked yesterday's rain was from a dream. Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the road from their apartment after having a light lunch at home. Sakura hummed a light tune and walked with a slight skip in her steps heading towards Aki-chan's.

"What's that tune you keep humming Sakura-chan" Tomoyo asked after a while.

"Ah was I that loud?" Sakura asked a little embarrassed.

"It's actually ...I'm not sure" Sakura said with her hand on her chin thinking. It s been stuck in my head for a while now and I don't know if it's a song with lyrics or it's language or even if it's an actual song" she said scrunching her eyebrows.

"It could be a commercial song or an intro to a news channel too" Tomoyo said thinking.

"I don t think I'm ever gonna figure out where it's from." Sakura sighed.

"Chin up Sakura-chan you'll forget about in a week or so" Tomoyo said smiling."Ohh Sakura-chan I need to stop by the electronics store. I need to get a new memory card and a charger for my camera. Why don't you go ahead, and I'll meet you at Aki-chan's when I'm done?"

"No problem. See you at Aki-chan's" Sakura said waving as they both took separate routes.

Sakura turned the corner and spotted someone walking a little distance in front her. She somehow instantly recognized that messy mop of brown hair.

"Hey Li-kun" she called out.

The man in front of her jumped, dropped the bag he was holding, tripped on his foot and fell on his back.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you! she said rushing over to help him up. I m really really sorry!" she said picking up the bag and offered him a hand.

Syaoran looked up at the outstretched hand and Sakura's worried face.

"It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention so don't worry about it" he said taking her hand.

"Are you sure you're okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" she asked pulling him up. His face was flushed red.

"I'm really fine. I'm not hurt" he said reassuringly. Seeing that the worried look on her face remained "Look I'm fine" he said, and he proceeded to jump up and down waving his arms in the air like a wave.

Sakura blinked. She couldn't help but break into a smile. "Okay I think you hurt your head" she said giggling.

Seeing that she was smiling again Syaoran stopped jumping. "I'll survive" he said taking the bag from her.

"But I'm still really sorry" Sakura said looking a little uneasy.

"You worry too much. I'm alright. Are you heading to the library?" Syaoran asked trying to change the subject.

"Nope I'm going to Aki-chan's! Does your shift start soon?" she asked walking beside him.

"Ah yeah I'm heading there too"

"Then let's go together!"

Syaoran grunted lightly in response. Both proceeded to walk beside each other in comfortable silence.

Syaoran glanced at the person walking beside him. There was slight skip to her steps. She looked happy. So...carefree.

If people were the weather, then Syoaran would be a cloud. He was a quiet person by nature. A bit aloof. Always observing and listening. Always there, but whose presence was fleeting, like a cloud.

"Is something wrong?"

Syaoran snapped out his thoughts.

"Huh-uh no. Why?"

"You seemed kinda spaced out. Like you mouth was hanging open and you had this distant look in your eye"

Syaoran snorted "I'm fine and my mouth wasn't open either."

"Uh huh yeah sure" Sakura said smirking.

Syaoran blushed a little averting his eyes.

"I get like that too sometimes" Sakura said with a distant smile.

Syaoran gave her a side glance.

"It's funny how lost you can become in your own mind, I always think I'm focussed but then I try focussing on focussing. And then you wonder, why do people need to focus. Sure, you can concentrate more but then doesn't your thinking become narrow? You're so 'focussed' on what you're doing that you miss everything around you."

Syaoran looked her a little bit surprised. Sakura seemingly lost in her thoughts missed it. Syaoran smiled lightly.

"You probably have a bad direction sense don't you"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts."Wha - Ha - How" _How'd he figure that out_.

"How'd you get that idea" she said eyeing him curiously.

"Just a feeling. I'm right aren't I" he asked with a light smirk forming on his face.

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush.

"Wh - Eh - well sure I might end up wandering a little bit but that doesn't happen all the time" she said a little flustered.

"Not all who wander are lost" she said folding her arms sticking out her chin.

"Lord of the Rings " he said

"Correct" she said grinning.

"Well, being poetic doesn't change the fact that you're bad with directions" he said with a light smirk.

"I'll survive" she said returning his words back to him.

Syaoran couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

Syaoran had never been the one to start a conversation. Wherever he went he usually answered questions directed to him. Maybe hold a conversation out of formality. He was never rude. No, he would never say or do anything that might hurt someone, atleast on purpose. It's just that he never went out of his way to talk to people and the people who tried to start a conversation were usually discouraged by the lack of response and would stop all together. Not that he was bothered.

That suited him fine.

He preferred observing people. It always amazed him how different people would act around different people. In the immortal words of Holden Caufield "I was surrounded by phonies". Again, this didn't really bother him. He was never one to judge. Everyone had something to hide, something they needed, and they would act accordingly to achieve it. That was the way the world worked.

He never understood the phrase 'wear your heart on your sleeve'. No one could do that right? Display your every emotion, lay your heart bare to the world? Yet here was someone who spoke of her thoughts, however random they were, open for the world to hear.

Hell, leave the world. To him. No one ever did that to anyone let alone him. And here he found himself listening, replying, teasing her even. Was there anything to gain? Probably not. Yeah, he was a cynic. And yet he found himself wanting to talk to her more. Not to gain or to learn or to hide. But just... _Yikes maybe I do need my head checked._

If people were the weather, Syaoran would be a cloud. She'd be the wind.

No.

She'd be a whirlwind.

* * *

Once they had reached, Syaoran opened the door to the shop.

"Welco - Ara Syaoran-kun. Thank you for coming to help out again" said a kind voice.

Akiyuki-san was a tall man with salt pepper hair. He looked healthy and fit considering his age. And his almost permanent, kind smile seemed to take ten years off his face.

"Ah eh no it's my pleasure" Syaoran mumbled scratching his cheek lightly. He moved towards the back room to change his clothes.

"Good afternoon Aki-chan" Sakura said with a bright smile behind Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan! It's been a while hasn't it. How are you?"

"I'm fine! How are you Aki-chan?Tomoyo-chan said she'd come in about half an hour. I was actually here yesterday but you'd gone out. The rain was pretty heavy wasn't it! Ah that's when I met Li-kun! I didn't know you were hiring Aki-chan. Well a little extra help isn't bad. I was pretty surprised but Li-kun was very nice. I had fun talking to him!

Akiyuki-san smiled. He d know Sakura ever since she was a child, so he was long since used to her enthusiasm and energy.

"I'm glad to see that you're happy Sakura-chan. So, you met Li-kun yesterday?

"Yep yep. I met him on the way here too. That s why we came together"

Akiyuki-san was surprised to say the least. He had known Syaoran for a while now. He knew that deep down Syaoran was a polite, hard-working, kind boy. But he also knew that Syaoran was a shy, silent young man . He mostly kept to himself and well... spaced out a lot. Not that that ever distracted him. He always finished the work given to him flawlessly.

So, to hear that he was fun to talk to made Akiyuki-san very happy.

"I hope you continue to get along well with him Sakura-chan"

"Un!" she said smiling.

At that moment Syaoran walked out wearing an apron. " Are you ready to order?" he asked in a professional tone.

"Ah yeah I'll take the usual please" Sakura said without thinking.

"Eh? Um - that would be?"

"Hm? Ah sorry! That was out of habit. One green cheese tea with a slice of cheesecake please" she said.

Syaoran blanched. Huh? Did I mishear her.

" One slice of cheesecake and one green...cheese tea?" he asked confused

"Yep!" she answered cheerfully.

Syaoran looked at Akiyuki-san with a panicked expression. Um Akiyuki-san, what s green cheese tea?" he whispered frantically.

"Hmm? Ah that's a Sakura-chan special" he said with a chuckle. Why don t you prepare the green tea first?"

"Hah okay" Syaoran said a little uneasy. The thought of cheese and tea together made him a bit queasy. Once he finished the tea he called over Akiyuki-san.

"Um so how does cheese fit into this?" he asked still a little sceptical.

"Hahaha I was the same too at first but Sakura-chan was very confident that it would taste good. I didn't teach you how to make it because I still haven't put in the menu yet. Sakura-chan has...eccentric tastes so I was going to ask someone else to taste test it. Why don't you taste it too and if it's nice we'll put it on the menu?"

"Ah so that's how it is. Yeah I'll taste it too" Syaoran said nodding.

"The steps to make it are on the post-it note on the back shelf. Just follow the steps. I need to go the Neighbourhood association's meeting now. I'll be back in half an hour. Can you handle the shop while I'm gone please?"

Syaoran who was already focussing on the note with directions nodded absentmindedly.

Akiyuki-san chuckled a bit. "Ah Sakura-chan I'm sorry I have to leave. Will you be here for a while? I'll be back in half an hour"

"Yep, I'm waiting for Tomoyo-chan so I'll be here. Don't worry" she said smiling.

"Is that so? Well I'm off then. If you need anything ask Syaoran-kun". he said leaving the shop.

 _I hope they can be good friends_ he thought smiling.

* * *

Syaoran studied the instructions thoroughly.

Okay Step 1-prepare the cheese. Mix milk, cream cheese and cream cheese powder until even.

Wah that's a lot of cheese he thought as he gathered the ingredients.

Step 2- Cover the cheese foam with plastic wrap and chill in the refrigerator for at least 2 hours.

Huh? 2 hours? That can't be right.

He went through the directions again and found that it did say 2 hours. A bit stumped he went to the refrigerator to place the bowl. As he placed the bowl inside he found a similar looking bowl sitting there with a label that read Sakura cheese .

 _This wasn't there yesterday... Wah Akiyuki-san must be psychic. And weird naming sense_.

Step 3 -add spoonsful of cheese.

 _Huh...This is pretty sim-_

"Pretty simple right?"

Syaoran glanced up. He was so absorbed in the cheese tea he almost forgot about the other presence in the room.

"Ye - yeah it is" he said a little bit flustered realizing that she was grinning at him.

"Hehe I know what you're thinking but trust me this drink is really good! And it's not because I have weird tastes! It really does taste good. You try some too. Aki-chan told you to, right?"

"Well I'm still a little sceptical because somehow cheese and tea in the same sentence doesn't sound right" Syaoran said mockingly.

"Anything with cheese is delicious Li-kun! Cheese is milk's leap towards immortality!" she said with pride.

"Clifton Fadiman"

"Hehe correct again. That's three!" Sakura said taking the drink from him.

"You're keeping score eh?" he asked with a light smile.

"Yep. It's not every day I meet a guy like you " she said smiling.

Feeling his face heating up he quickly turned around to go get a plate for the cheese cake.

Once he placed the slice in front her he turned to take the portion of tea he had prepared for himself to taste.

He looked at the cup with apprehension. He took a deep breath and reached for the cup.

"You don't have to look so nervous Li-kun. It's just tea" she said smirking.

"I'm not nervous. I'm just...savouring the smell" He said defensively.

"Uh huh yeah sure" she said still smirking. He turned to face the cup again.

 _Well ... Here goes nothing_ Syaoran thought and took a sip.

His eyes widened in surprise. He looked at the cup and then Sakura whose face was plastered with a smug smile.

"It's good isn't it! Haha I knew you'd like it! She said jumping up and down in her seat.

"Ahem I never said I liked it." he said defiantly.

"Maybe you didn't but your face did she said cheekily.

"We - well I suppose it isn't too bad" he said thinking.

"I wonder if it'll taste better with whipped cream?" Sakura said excitedly.

Syaoran wordlessly went and got a can of whipped cream from the fridge.

"Only one way to find out"

After topping their drinks with whipped cream (Sakura's having just a little extra).

"Kanpaaiiii" Sakura cheered.

"Ka - Ka - Kanpai" Syaoran said a little surprised and embarrassed.

They both took a sip their eyes widened.

"This is actually really good!" both of them exclaimed at the same time.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and grinned. Syaoran couldn't help but grin at her too.

-Beeep-

Both turned to see a someone holding a camera.

"That was so cuuuuteee" Tomoyo squealed.

"Tomoyo-chaann!" Sakura whined.

"I just wish you were wearing the clothes I made you" Tomoyo said in regret.

"Ahahaha Tomoyo-chaaan. Oh yeah this is Syaoran Li!" Sakura said gesturing to where Syaoran was standing."Li-kun, this is my friend Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Huh - oh - oh yeah - um nice to meet you Daidouji-san" Syaoran said. _Why is she walking around with a camera?_

"Ohohoho I can see what you want to ask Li-kun. I'm a film major. But I have my camera with me at all times to capture any Sakura moments" Tomoyo said gleefully.

"Uh right yeah" Syaoran said. _As if that made sense. What the hell are Sakura moments?_

"So, you're the Li-kun Sakura-chan has told me so much about. It s nice to meet you too" Tomoyo said eyeing Syaoran.

Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed a little.

Tomoyo smiled.

 _This is going to be fun ._

* * *

Please R&R Note- I actually have no idea about the recipe. I found it on the internet, so I take no credit for it. But I have heard of cheese tea and my reaction was the same as Syaoran .Anyways, my version of Sakura has quirky tastes so that s why I included it. And keeps messing with my formatting ughhhh.  
And another thing. I keep calling the tea room Aki-chan s because I couldn t think of a name. I am open to name suggestions. As for the reference links for imagery I m still looking so I will post them in the next chapter. Okay that s enough from me. Once again thank you for your reviews and kind words. They give me laiifffff. See you next chapter. Cheers!


	3. Like Spring

Chapter 3

 **Like Spring.**

Syaoran sighed.

Afternoons were always slow and dreary. Not a lot customers came during the afternoons and Syaoran couldn't help but feel restless. Akiyuki-san had gone to meet a friend which left Syaoran in-charge. His eyes drifted around the room looking for something to satisfy his boredom. His eyes finally rested on the grand piano at the corner of the room.

Syaoran figured Akiyuki-san wouldn't mind if he played a little and made his way to the corner where the piano was. He didn't particularly like playing the piano. Learning it was just one of the many things that he had done in his childhood to satisfy... well certain people. His family situation was in no way simple and was something he avoided thinking about if he could. When he was younger he wasn't sure how playing the piano would help but questioning it was something he never had the courage to do. So, he learned to play. Hell, he had even held concerts back home.

He looked at the sheets of music placed in the stand and picked one at random. Looking at the name of the piece he smiled.

The Entertainer-Scott Joplin

"Is that a good piece?"

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. Recognizing her voice, he turned around and saw her. There she was, dressed in white summer dress with a Sakura blossom shaped clip pinned on one side. She was smiling that smile that made his heart jump and seemed to take away his ability to speak in coherent sentences.

"Huh - uh - wha - I- uh" ' _Wow real smooth Syaoran'._

"Eh sorry I didn't catch that" Sakura said still smiling. She was standing behind him looking over his shoulder at the sheet is in hand.

Too close.

He scooted his stool a little forward and straightened himself.

"When did you get her" he asked.

"Just now! Ne ne are you gonna play that piece?" she asked excitedly.

"If you want me too"

She nodded her head vigorously. Syaoran smiled and began playing.

* * *

His hands finally came to rest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"That was amazing! Li-kun you're so amazing! You played it so beautifully! Waaaaaa that was so much fun! The way you played made me wanna get up and dance! You're amazing!"

"N - no I- I'm not that great. he said blushing furiously.

Sakura beamed.

"Can you play another one?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Syaoran gave her a side-glance .She seemed to radiate...joy. looking at her smile reminded him of flowers and rainbows and blue skies.

Like spring.

And how could Syaoran refuse her of anything.

His fingers gently pressed the keys as he belted out the next song.

Sakura's eyes widened.'This song...'

As soon as he finished playing she immediately jumped out of her chair and held his hands in hers.

"Li-kun! This! This is the song that's been stuck in my head for more than a week! How'd you know what it was?!

"Eh - ah no the first time you came here, you know when it rained you were humming this song...so I thought I'd learn it." he said feeling his face heat up. She was still holding his hand.

"Li-kun. You learned it for me?" she asked surprised.

"Eh - uh - um - cu - customer satifaction! Yeah that's why!" he said frantically praying that his hands weren't sweating.

Sakura smiled."You're really kind Li-kun. Thank you"

"I - It's not that big a deal" he said scratching his cheek lightly. Sakura was still holding his hand and at this point he wouldn't be surprised if his face burst into flames.

"Ah! I remember the song's name! Country Road!"she said excitedly jumping up and down excitedly.

"Do you know the lyrics?"Syaoran asked gently prying his hands from her grasp.

Sakura quickly whipped out her phone and got the lyrics.

"Would you like to sing ?" Syaoran asked smiling lightly.

"Eh - no - no - I- I'm tone deaf" she said blushing furiously.

"I find that hard to believe" He said smiling and started playing.

Sakura blushed but somehow she felt at ease with knew he wouldn't make fun of him. And so she sang.

 _'By myself, without feat_

 _I dreamed of going_

 _Shutting up my loneliness_

 _Protecting my strong self, I'll go_

 _Country road_

 _If you follow this road onward_

 _It continues to that town, I think_

 _Country road_

 _No matter what discouraging times there are_

 _I'll never show any tears_

 _Without heart, I'll hurry and set myself free_

 _In order to get rid of my memories_

 _Country road_

 _Even though this road continues to my hometown_

 _I just can't go, I can't go_

 _Country road_

 _Country road_

 _Tomorrow, the me I always am_

 _I want to go back, but I can't, farewell_

 _Country road'_

Syaoran looked at her and grinned. She grinned back at him.

A few hours later Akiyuki-san walked in to his shop to a pleasant sight. Syaoran playing the piano and Sakura singing with Syaoran. Both of them were grinning ear to ear and seemed to be having the time of their lives. They hadn't even noticed him walk him.

Akiyuki-san smiled. He slowly backed out the door without a sound not wanting to disturb them. He stood leaning against the wall listening to the melody that flowed through them.

' _Ah youth_ ' he thought chuckling to himself.

* * *

I know this chapter was superrrr short. I'll try writing the next one a bit longer. And is really starting to push me. For some reason whenever I load a chapter half the sentences disappear! Ughhhhh! Oh, the song is from 'Whispers of the Heart'. I just saw the movie and I couldn't get it out head hehe. I know things are kinda slow but I'm doing that on purpose. They will slowly realize their feelings. At this point Syaoran doesn't realize his feelings. He just knows that he wants to see her smile. Yeah they're both dorks and that's why we love that's enough from me. See you next chapter!Cheers!

Ah please R&R for the mean the world to me! And I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions!


	4. Let's gaze at the sky standing on it

Chapter 4

 **Let's gaze at the sky standing on it**

Syaoran couldn't seem to catch a break. It was around 4 in the evening and the crowd was increasing. Now usually this would be manageable. The evenings were always busy, but the crowd today was becoming a little impossible to handle.

And the reason? Two words.

Cheese tea.

Sakura's special had become a raging hit over the week. The line of people went all the way to the entrance and seemed to be growing longer. The next hour went by in a blur. Syaoran spent it making tea at robotic speeds that just watching him become a customer attraction.

Once the rush died down Syaoran sighed in relief.

"Today's was pretty busy huh?"

Syaoran turned to the owner of the voice. His eyes widened for a second.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" he asked smirking.

Sakura laughed. "And people thought I was the only one with weird taste" she said cheekily.

"Truth is always strange. Stranger than fiction" Syaoran said smugly.

"Lord Byron"

"Correct. Now the score is 4-1" Syaoran said with his hand on his chin.

"You read a lot, don't you?" Sakura said eyeing him curiously.

"Well when I have time" he answered thoughtfully.

"Ne ne Li-kun! Let's play a game! I'll ask you 7 questions and you have to answer them honestly. Of course, you can ask me questions too"

"Huh? So ...basically truth or dare without the dare? What brought this on?"

"Welll I was thinking I don't know anything about you Li-kun. And considering I spend almost every day here I think I should get to know you "she said enthusiastically.

"And you're asking me to play a game to get to know me?" he asked laughing.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment - I mean it seemed like a good idea" she said. "Ah I'm sorry I didn't think of what you would think! I'm really sorry this was a bad idea. It's just that I kinda know you like some of your habits like how you always scratch your cheek when you're embarrassed or how your eyes kinda sparkle when you talk about something you like or how - Ah I'm sorry it's not like I stare at you all the time! I'm not a creep I swear! Ah this was a bad idea-

Sakura was interrupted by the sound of laughter.

Syaoran couldn't help it. She was just ... adorable.

"You worry too much" he said in between laughs.

Sakura's face heated up. Seeing her blush Syaoran finally stopped laughing.

"I don't mind playing. A - and I - I wouldn't mind getting to know you better too" he said scratching his cheek lightly.

Sakura looked him at grinned.

Feeling his face heat up he averted his eyes. But he couldn't stop himself from smiling back at her. The thought that she had been looking at him too. That she took the time to actually notice his habits filled him with a feeling he wasn't familiar with.

"Ahem Ahem and now we shall begin the game. To the riiiiiiighttt we have the mysterious chocolate maaaaaannn LI SYAORAAANNNNN"

"Chocolate man?" he asked incredulously.

"All questions will be reserved for after the game" Sakura said sticking her tongue out.

Syaoran smiling at her antics couldn't help but get swept by her enthusiasm.

"And to the leffftttttt we have the elusive cheese floweeeerrrr KINOMOTO SAKURAAAAAA" he said in his best sports commenatator voice.

Sakura was in hysterics.

"And now the first question will go to cheese floooweerrrrrr! What or Where would you haunt if you were a ghost?"

"My brother of course. I'd haunt my brother Touya" she said sniggering. "You know he's always been calling me Kaijuu ever since we were kids! You'd think he'd stop after I grew older but noooooo, once a Kaiju always a Kaiju. Yep one little scare wouldn't hurt" she said with an evil smile.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side"

Sakura giggled."Okay now it's my turn! Ahem now this question is for chocolate maaannn!

Syaoran sighed at the name.

If you won the lottery what would you do?"

Syaoran didn't really know what to didn't like talking about it but his family. It was one of the richest families in Hong Kong. But his mother had raised him and his sisters...normally. He took the bus to school, cleaned his own rooms, had to do chores...But the fact remained that they had enough money to buy an island or two So he decided to humour her.

"I'd build a suit like Iron man" he said with a little twinkle in his eyes.

"Ooooooo that's a smart idea Li-kun! If you ever win the lottery tell me. I'll be the one to come up with your hero name! I already have an idea" she said with a smirk.

"If it's something like chocolate man or Li-man I'm rejecting it" he said bluntly.

"Ehhhhhh but I thought Li-man was cool! You know kinda like He-man! You could be LI-MAN TEA MASTER OF THE UNIVERSEEE"

"I'd rather not be tea master of the universe thank you very much. Okay next question - What's one thing you're glad you tried but would never do again?"

Syaoran noticed that she was conflicted. Sakura seemed to be having an inner debate with herself about something. The she looked him straight in the eye like she had come to a decision.

"You've got a pretty serious face there .If you don't want to tell me it's fine you know"

And he meant what he said. Seeing her so conflicted made him feel a bit guilty.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "I feel like I can trust you, so I will tell you"

"A terrible idea really" he said sarcastically. Sakura smiled at that.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Well Li-kun you have to promise to keep this a secret okay. There was one time when I... got into a fist fight "she said with her hands covering her face.

Syaoran blinked. The thought of someone like Sakura getting into a fight, let alone a fist fight seemed alien to him.

"Well I guess it wasn't a fist fight to be exact. I did punch the guy twice though. And he landed one on me too. But that was it. I wonder if that qualifies as a fist fight" she said thinking.

Syaoran froze. "Someone hurt you?" he asked slowly.

Seeing the dark look in his eyes Sakura waved her hand in dismissal. "No no... well I guess but listen to the story first Li-kun. I was out buying groceries and just as I was at the counter a guy walked up and held out a gun. At first, I was pretty scared you know because I thought it was a real gun? But then I realized that the kid behind me had a gun that looked like just like it except a different colour. He actually came to rob a store with a toy gun! The guy came up to the register I was at and then started raiding it for the cash."

"Please tell me you kept quiet and let him take the money" Syaoran asked horrified.

"How could I do that Li-kun! The store owner would have felt so bad! I told the man to stop and think about what he was doing. And then he shot me "she said laughing.

Syaoran blanched.

"So, it was a fake gun right? But my clothes were stained red. Turns out the gun was filled with ketchup! Pretty clever if you think about it. I was pretty shocked. And then I kinda panicked and punched him square in the face "she said laughing sheepishly. "And then he punched me back. But before I could do anything the police arrived and everything was resolved peacefully. End of story"

"What about you? Were you okay? He asked trying to remain calm.

"I was fine! Just a light cut on the lip. You could barely see it" she said grinning.

Syaoran's face hardened.

"Li-kun stop it with the glaring! I'm fine. No hard feelings. I was glad I was able to help the store but I kinda felt bad cause I think I broke his nose. It was pretty embarrassing too! I ran after giving a statement to the police and so the local newspapers couldn't get my name. 'Local street fighter saves shoppers in distress' was the headline they ran for 3 days straight!"

"Why didn't you tell them your name? You would've been a local celebrity" Syaoran asked in disbelief.

"No way. I hurt a guy! Sure he was trying to rob a store but he bought a fake gun! He had no intention of hurting anyone! And I ended up hurting him! What if he had a sick mother or relative that he really needed the money for. I hurt him and his family. "she said looking downcast.

Syaoran couldn't believe it. Sakura Kinomoto prevented a robbery, punched the culprit buying time for the police to arrive and then felt bad about hurting the guy.

"You're amazing" he said in awe. She was nice to a fault.

His face hardened. That didn't change the fact that someone had hurt her.

"When did this happen? Where is that guy now?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"Calm down Li-kun. This was at least a year. I heard he was working at a mechanic workshop"

"Oh, so he's still outside eh" he said darkly.

 _Well isn't this perfect. A mechanic shop eh. Should be easy to track down. Maybe a little visit won't hurt._

Noticing that the dark look on his face remaining Sakura decided to change the subject.

"Okay okay next question. Tell me about your family?"

Syaoran snapped out his thoughts. "My family?"

"Yeah! You said you had a sister before, right?

"Four actually"

"Four! That's amazing Li-kun! Every day would have been so lively. I've always wanted a sister!"

"You're welcome to take one"

"Ahaha you say that, but I know you're a big softyyy. That umbrella you gave me before was from your sisters wasn't it. It had tiny wolves on it and there was a cute message on it too! "To our little bro who we know catches colds too often" it said" she said giggling.

Syaoran mentally smacked himself _. Damn I completely forgot about that being there._

"Why wolves though?" she asked curiously.

"My name in Cantonese means little wolf" he said scratching his cheek lightly.

"That's adorable" she squealed.

Syaoran averted his eyes feeling his face heat up.

Seeing this Sakura smiled. "I think it's a really good name"

"R - right so it's my mom, four sisters and me. Ah I have a cousin too. _Well_ _an_ _entire_ _clan_ _of_ _them_. And Wei-san. He's kinda like a caretaker but he's been with us since forever so he's family.

Sakura smiled. "That sounds really nice. What about your dad?"

"He died when I was three."

Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm sorry"

Seeing her face Syaoran smiled. "There's nothing to apologize for. I barely remember anything about him so it's fine" he said smiling. "Okay my question. "What about your family?"

Sakura smiled lighty."My dad's an archaeologist and is a professor. My brother is an engineer. Then there's Yukito-san. He's my brother's boyfriend. Well we've known him since my brother was in high school. Oh and Tomoyo-chan is actually my cousin. Her mom and my mom were cousins.

Seeing Syaoran's confused look she spoke."My mom passed away when I was 3"

Syaoran's face fell. "I- I'm sorry"

"Don't be! Sure, I miss her but my family celebrates kinda the time she lived? She lived a life worth celebrating" she said smiling.

Syaoran was surprised .It was almost the exact opposite of his family.

Seeing the grim look on Syaoran's face Sakura spoke up.

"Okaaaay now it's my turn. My question to choco-maaannn -

"Why'd my name become even shorter"

"Don't interrupt Li-kun. Now where were we? Ah yes my question to Li-man is if you had a mirror that could show you one thing about your future, what would that moment be?"

"That's easy. I'd like to know if the Ramen shop near the park is open tonight" he said thinking with his hand on his chin.

"Ahh I know that one. The ramen there is suuuuuper good?Wait what? That's what you'd look at? "she asked surprised.

"Yep. My ramen needs hang in the balance" he said with a serious look on his face.

Sakura burst out laughing. "People who love to eat are always the best people" she said smiling.

"Juila Child"

"Correct" she said grinning. He couldn't help but return her grin.

"Okay my next question is the same as yours. What would you look at?" he asked curiously.

"Hmmmmmm uhhhhhh let's seeeeeee"

"No thinking time cheese-san"

"Boooo. Well I guess I wouldn't look at all. I mean where's the fun that? That would just take the wonder out of life you know. Tomorrow could be the someday I've always been waiting before. Why would I ruin that. Life's more fun when you don't know what'll happen next. Looking forward to the unknown is the life's greatest adventure."

"We are all in the gutter. But some of us are looking at the stars" Syaoran said smiling lightly.

"Oscar Willde"

"Correct"

Sakura was having so much fun."Okayyy now it's my turn. What will be the next question for chocoLi-Maaannn"

"You know I'm starting to like just plain chocolate-man" he said with a sigh.

"Too late. Okay my question is what period in history has the best fashion?"

At this point Syaoran wouldn't be surprised at any question she asked.

"Well I guess I'd have to say the Victorian era. Walking the streets with a cape seems pretty cool" he said with a boyish grin.

"Gahahaha I could totally see you with a cape! Ooo and a top hat. With a moncale! Running through the streets solving crime. The mysterious hero Li-maaaaan.

"Sure sure. Give me a cane and a pipe and I'll be on my way" he said sarcastically.

"Ooo I think you'd be cool as a samurai too! "I could totally see you say "I dreamt of worldly success once" " she said scrunching her eyebrows trying to make her voice sound deep.

"I bet Miyamoto Musashi is gonna come haunt you for that" he said chuckling.

"Eh... Well no I hope he doesn't" she said looking suddenly ill.

Syaoran lifted his eyebrow in question. "No no it's nothing" she said forcing a laugh.

Syaoran shrugged. _Huh._ Okay the next question is "What's the one movie you can watch again and again and never get tired of?"

"That's easy. Finding Nemo" Sakura said instantly.

"Ah. I've never seen that movie" Syaoran said thinking.

Sakura would have screamed.

"Are you serious Li-kun! It's one of the greatest movies ever! The animation is beautiful, the story line has no plot holes, the character design is amazing, and the voice actors are perfect. They travel across the worldddd Li-kun!"

"Okay okay I get it, I never said it was a bad movie" he said laughing lightly. "I guess I've never been much of a Disney/Pixar fan" he said.

Sakura gaped. "W - why?" she asked horrified.

"I'm not really sure. I haven't seen a lot of movie to actually have an opinion" he said uncertainly.

Sakura wordlessly opened her backpack and took out a hard disk.

She slid it over the counter towards him. "This has every Disney/Pixar/DreamWorks movie ever made" she stated solemnly. "I'll lend it to you."

"So you just carry this around everywhere, all the time?" he asked incredulously.

"You never know when you'll meet someone who needs a disneyfication" she said."I expect you to send a detailed report after every movie you see. Ooo and your theories, thoughts views on every scene. And the music! But you have to see Finding Nemo with me! You can come to my ! but the T. V's too small. I know! We can watch it in the library! I know the librarian really well so getting permission shouldn't be a problem. Oh this going to be so excitinggg! I can't wait!". Sakura was practically on the counter with her face leaning towards Syaoran.

Syaoran felt his face heat up at the sudden closeness. And yet somehow, he couldn't avert his eyes. She held his gaze completely.

"A - Ah yeah s-sure". He didn't even know what he was agreeing to. But at that moment he came to a realization.

He'd never be able to say no to those eyes.

Never.

She could tell him to start tap-dancing in the middle of the street wearing a clown suit and he'd probably do it.

"Li-kun?"

 _Is this her super power?_

"Earth to Li-maannnn" she said waving her hands in front of eyes.

"H-huh? Ah sorry. You were saying? "he asked hoping he hadn't been staring at her too much.

"We're gonna watch Finding Nemo in library together "she said excitedly.

"A- ah yeah sounds good. When?"

"Hmm I need to ask the librarian, so I'll call you when I get a date "she said cheerfully.

"S-sure"

"Okay now it's my turn. "What's one place you've always wanted to visit but haven't yet?"

That got his attention. Syaoran thought for a while. Syaoran was a restless guy by nature. He'd read too many books and the thirst for adventure was a permanent part of him. When he turned 18 he finally worked up the courage to ask his mother permission to leave. There was a lot of opposition from certain people but ultimately, he managed to convince his mother and he came to Japan. He had always wanted to see the world. The way people lived in different parts of the worlds. But there was one particular place that always managed to excite him and he had never told anyone this before...

"Salar de Uyuni, Bolivia "he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Salad?" Sakura asked confused.

Syaoran laughed. "No, it's not salad. Salar de Uyuni" he said again slowly.

"I've never heard of that place. What's there?" she asked curious.

"It's the place where heaven meets earth" he said with a grin." It's a salt flat in Bolivia. When it rains the water on the surface forms a mirror. It's like you're standing on the sky. Wait let me show you a picture" he said turning to get his cell phone.

Sakura smiled. Syaoran's tone was calm like usual but she hadn't missed how his face lit up.

Syaoran handed the phone to Sakura.

Sakura gaped "OH MY GODS LI-KUN! This is beautiful! I can't believe this is real! I've seen this in anime openings and stuff, but I never thought it actually existed. Woah this looks...magical" she said her mouth open in awe.

Syaoran was so glad that she was as excited his him that he couldn't help but smile like a maniac. He'd never actually told anyone about this. She was the first. And he was so glad it was her.

"Okay I've decided. Li-kun we're going here" she stated with determined look.

"Huh?"

"Well not immediately silly. But we're gonna go one day! "she said excitedly. "Li-man and cheese flower's trip to the border between heaven and earth"

Syaoran laughed. "You know I'm gonna hold you up to that" he said smiling.

"We're gonna go Li-kun. I give you my word. And you're not allowed to go without me."

"Let's gaze at the sky standing on it!" she said her eyes sparkling.

Syaoran smiled. "Deal". Okay my question. What do you do?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well I've known you for a couple of weeks and uh - uh I still don't know what you do? Unless you're a professional tea drinker" he said scratching his cheek lightly.

Sakura blinked. "Woah you're right. Well I'll have you know that tea drinker is a hobby not a job "she said sticking her tongue out. "I'm a student. I'm 22 years old and I'm an animation major"

Syaoran felt the corners of his mouth turn upward. Somehow this seemed like the perfect career for her.

"That's really nice. You'd be perfect for it "he said sincerely.

Sakura blushed. "No -no I'm not that smart and I'm still a major amateur! There are so many good people out there with a lot of talent. So I have a really long to go before I can actually call myself an animator"

"You'll do great Sakura. I know you will" he said sincerely.

And he really meant it. She was talented, funny, smart and somehow, he had the utmost faith that she'd succeed in whatever she put her mind to.

Sakura's eyes widened a little. She then smiled. "Okay my question next. What about you?"

"I'm 22 years old. I'm a meteorology major"

"That's amazing! You're like a real-life hero!"

"How'd you reach that conclusion "he asked surprised.

"You study weather and predict cyclones and tornadoes! You warn people before a calamity occurs. Of course you're a hero!" she said excitedly.

"I think you're probably the only person in the entire world who'll think that "he said chuckling. "It's not as exciting as you make it sound you know"

"Then why are you doing it?"

Syaoran blinked. She had caught him there.

"W - well I've always been interested in it you know. I mean weather is kinda unpredictable and it keeps changing. People have been trying for years to accurately predict weather and of course we've been succeeding but sometimes the warnings aren't enough, and people are still affected by it no matter how much we improve. But it's changing every day and well I really like looking at clouds" he blurted out.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. The twinkle in his eye was back.

"W-Why are you smiling?" he asked blushing.

"I think it's amazing. I think you're amazing."

Syaoran's face heated up. "N-no I-I"

"Let's watch the clouds together!You know you kinda remind me of a cloud. You give off an aloof vibe ya know."

"Funnily enough I've been told that before. I think they meant it more of an insult though, about me being too...distant I suppose. I was always lectured about how I need to talk to people more and stop being stubborn and stuff like that"he said with a self-depreciating smile.

"That's not true. You don't have to change yourself unless you want too. And maybe one day you will. All a cloud needs is a little bit of a breeze"

Syaoran was at a loss for one had ever told him to be...well him. He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Time for the last question" Sakura said.

" What's your favorite color?"

Sakura blinked. "That's a weird question" she said giggling. "My favorite colors are pink and white"

Syaoran nodded. He didn't know why he wanted to know but he didn't get a lot of things when Sakura was involved.

"Well I can say that I have been thoroughly enlightened with Li-man knowledge."Okay my last question is... can I call you Syaoran?" she asked grinning.

Syaoran froze.

"Well I was really happy when you called me Sakura so I want to call you Syaoran" she said smiling.

 _What the - when did I do that?_ he thought racking his brain.

But the way she was looking at him made all his thought processing stop.

He averted his eyes feeling his face heat up.

Well he had nothing to loose."Y-You can if you want too"

Sakura smiled. "Okay Syaoran-kun"

"Y- y-yeah". He could still feel his face burning so he quickly turned towards the register.

"Ne ne Syaoran-kun you're shift ends in 10 minutes right? Wanna go check if the Ramen stall is open?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah that sounds nice" he said smiling lightly. _Everything does with you around._

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter,I know there isn't lot of romance but I wanted to explore their characters a bit. Hence this chapter.

Note: I've made a few changes because everytime I save it in Doc manager some words or sentences keep disappearing.I don't know why .If some sentences seem incomplete or don't make sense please do tell me in ! Thank you guys so much for reviewing!I know it's been a big gap but the next chap is on it's way.

Please R&R. Until next time!Cheers!


	5. She was sunshine and rainbows

Hey! Sorry for the delay. Real life caught up and I've barely had time. I have not abandoned this week and will try to keep a 2 chapter/month schedule. Thank you for your reviews!I'm so happy that people actually like it! You guys have no idea how happy this makes me. Honestly I was losing interest but you're reviews really pumped me up. Well that's enough from me. Please enjoy!

Chapter 5

 **She was sunshine and rainbows**

Syaoran was exhausted. It felt like the sun was out and shining brightly just to spite him. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration.

But his morning had in no way been pleasant. He had woken up in a pool of his own sweat owing to the summer heat, thrown his phone in a fit of rage when his alarm wouldn't stop ringing, cracking the screen as a result.

He dragged himself to the bathroom. Scowling he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like he hadn't slept in years. And his hair was not helping his case. His brown hair was messy to begin with but today it truly did look like a bird's nest. He gave off an air of homeless drug addict. Sighing he got ready.

He headed towards the kitchen. Coffee would never betray him.

Welp. Spoke too soon. Hot coffee seeped down the front of his white shirt scalding him in the process. As he screeched in agony (something he'd think back on and cringe in embarrassment) the eggs he was making turned into dark matter. All of this and it was barely 9 in the morning.

With a scowl permanently etched in his face, Syaoran groggily walked towards the parking space of his apartment complex bracing himself for whatever was coming next. The morning news had informed him that Cancer would have the best luck today and that his lucky item would be a hairpin. Hairpin aside he had never been a believer of fortunes, but he was really grasping at straws here. The day could only get better right?

His bicycle had a flat tyre.

Syaoran resisted the urge to scream at the top of his lungs. He contemplated just turning around and locking himself at home. Bad luck was a good enough excuse to hide from everything right? Syaoran being Syaoran would never allow himself to skimp off work, especially not for a petty reason like luck.

He swore under his breath.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

He had a busy day ahead of him. Akiyuki-san had asked him to come a bit earlier than usual to help carry a shipment of goods. After that he was heading to the library to pick out some reference books and meeting up with a junior after that. Why reference books? Well he had somehow ended up agreeing to help an underclassman with his summer project. Syaoran having submitted the best one last year was apparently 'in demand' as his junior had stated.

In his opinion people were over-estimating him. Sure, a lot of professors liked his paper. Hell, he had even won a prize for it. But anyone could have done it. And honestly, he was a little uncomfortable with all the praise he was getting. He wasn't used to this much attention and the spotlight was something he avoided like the plague.

Well of course no one else cared about how he felt about his own work and frankly thinking about it made him tired. His underclassman Taki was about 2 years younger than him and had approached him about a week ago practically on his knees at his doorstep. He wanted to work on a rain-fall prediction model or something and he needed his help with it.

Syaoran, being the pushover he so vehemently denied being ended up saying okay. Was it going to be a pain in the ass helping a junior who in his opinion had far too much energy and somehow managed to churn out at least a 100 words per minute?

Absolutely. Would he have felt bad about not helping him?

...Maybe.

Syaoran sighed. He was supposed to be at Akiyuki-san's at 9:30 and he'd probably barely make it. Something very very unusual for him as he made it a habit to always be there 10 minutes early.

He broke out into a light jog glancing at the time. The sky was the brightest of blues that day. The tree leaves swayed lightly accompanied by the call of the cicadas. It was really was summer. The annoyance from his morning was just starting to slowly fade.

He turned the corner of the road glancing up at the sky again. Maybe this day would turn out okay.

*Squuuuuiiiiiiiisssshh*.

Syaoran grimaced and looked at where his foot had been. Sure enough he had walked on some seemingly fresh dog poop. Or cat poop. He couldn't tell.

This was getting ridiculous. These shoes were pretty expensive and were one of his favourite pairs. It was 9:15 in the morning and he had just stepped on an animal's business. He stood there contemplating his options. He could either head back to his apartment and change into a new pair of shoes or go to Akiyuki-san's and wash it there.

Syaoran cringed. Both of those options involved him walking with feces on his shoe and there was no way in hell he was doing that.

Syaoran sighed. He bent down and removed his defiled shoe and held it the farthest away from his body as he could. Maybe he could hop on one foot all the way...

"Oh! Hey Syaoran-ku-What are you doing? "said a surprised voice.

Syaoran turned to the direction from where the voice was coming from. And there stood Sakura at the gate of an apartment. She stood near the gate wheeling out her bicycle. She was looking at him with a mix of surprise and amusement.

Well he couldn't blame her. Syaoran looked at her and back at himself. He realized how ridiculous he looked standing with one foot in the hair with an arm stretched out holding a shoe with his hair looking like a bird's nest.

 _Okay come on me say something cool for once in your life._

"Um - uh ballet routine?"

Great. Syaoran's newest entry into his list of 'Top things I've said or done to cringe about for the rest of my life'.

Sakura blinked. She then proceeded to burst out laughing. She was gasping for air clutching her stomach when Syaoran finally decided to interrupt her. He couldn't have her choking on him.

"Okay maybe you should breathe. I'd rather not be the cause of you getting an asthma attack"

"AHAHAHA Oh Gods I'm sorry but the image of you in a tutu was too much" she said wiping a tear.

"Ahem. Sorry about that. Well I think you need to work on your form a little bit more Li-man. Your arms a tad bit too stiff."

"I'll keep that in mind during my next recital" he said sarcastically. He felt his lips curling upwards ever so slightly.

Sakura giggled. "Well jokes aside I'm going to assume from the way you're standing, how you're holding your shoe and from what's in front of you that you stepped on poop?"

Syaoran nodded. This was already pretty embarrassing. The one person who he did not want to embarrass himself in front of had just seen him strike a pose with a soiled shoe in his hand. He'd have to head home early today so that he'd have time to dig a hole deep enough to bury himself in.

Sakura smiled kindly. "Why don't you come in. There's a hose outside so you can wash it there. I have an extra pair of shoes you can borrow too. Follow me." she said turning her back on him heading the way she had come from.

Syaoran debated with himself for a second before giving in. "Thanks" he muttered following her inside.

He'd have to message Akiyuki-san telling him he'd be late.

* * *

Sakura led him upstairs while chatting animatedly describing a manga she was reading. It was Tomorrow's Joe. She was excitedly talking about how she couldn't wait to see the bout between Joe and Rikishi. He really didn't have the heart to tell her how it ended.

"Say this is totally unrelated but uh, how do you handle character deaths?"

Sakura froze."Syaoran-kun... Why are you asking me that?"

"Uh no particular reason. You know different people have different ways of coping you know. I was just curious about yours" he said averting his eyes.

"Oh. Well...it's kinda embarrassing... I usually bury myself with pillows and stuff myself with ice-cream...and you know cry a little...okay I sob my heart out! I didn't step out of the house for about 2 weeks when Ace died" she said covering her face with her hands.

Syaoran didn't expect this. He usually moped around a day or two and then proceeded to live in denial for the rest of his life. A method he found very effective.

"Ah but talking to someone does reduce my depression time. Both my dad and brother were out of town during my Ace phase. "she said thoughtfully.

"Well...You now I...uh wanna read Tomorrow's Joe too! So how about you come down to Akiyuki's when you read the fight? "He didn't want her locking herself in her house. The least he could do was give her company when she read it.

"Of course! You'll love it! Especially Rikishi-kun" Sakura said excitedly. Syaoran could only smile ruefully. Man was she in for a heart break.

"I tried getting Tomoyo-chan to read it, but she never got past the first chapter "she whined.

"Tomoyo?"

"She's my roommate and best friend Daidouji Tomoyo. You met her the other day remember?"

"Haa". He distinctly remembered a camcorder.

"Well make yourself at home!" Sakura said cheerily as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Syaoran said as he entered.

His senses were immediately assaulted with the scent of vanilla. The place wasn't huge. But it was large enough for two people. The living room was small and cosy with a three-seater couch and a coffee table facing a T.V. There was an out of place orange armchair by the side that screamed Sakura to him. Only she'd have such bright furniture. The room was bright owing to the balcony and windows. There was a light breeze from the windows keeping the temperature of the apartment relatively cool comparing it to the scorching sun outside. There was a large bookshelf in the corner next to a lamp. And then...

Photos. Almost the entire wall was covered with photos. Most of the photos were of Sakura and Tomoyo as children along with some other people Syaoran guessed were her family. He could tell that they'd been friends for a long time. There were photos of them wearing pre-school uniforms.

Noticing the direction of Syaoran's gaze "Ahahaha yeah Tomoyo goes a bit overboard with the photos. You hang some read string and you've got a murder board "she said chuckling. "That's my brother, Yukito-san and my dad" she said pointing to a tall black-haired man standing next to a silver haired man wearing glasses. Her had had the same hair colour as her. Or maybe it was a lighter share of auburn? Sakura barely reaching up to her father's hips was grinning ear to ear holding a paper airplane model.

"Your family looks very nice" he said smiling lightly.

"They are! You should meet them! I'm sure my dad and Yukito-san will love talking to you! My brother... well he's always been kinda protective but I'm sure he'll warm up to you...eventually."

"Well I can't blame your brother considering you like playing heroine, punching thieves and saving people" he said smirking.

"That was a onetime thing Syaoran. It's not like I go around at night wearing a cape looking for trouble"she said sticking her tongue out. "Oh and these are my friends. That's Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and Yamazaki-kun" she said pointing to another photo. "I'll introduce them to you! They all study in the same university as me. We took different courses, but we do have some common classes. We actually meet up lot at Aki-chan's but since it's summer they're all visiting relatives. Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you the other day but what university do you go to? You said you live nearby right?

Funny that both of them seemed to know each other so well but not at all. Just before Syaoran could answer the sound of footsteps came to a halt somewhere behind him.

"Sakura-chan? Did you forget something?" asked a voice.

"Tomoyo-chan!No no I didn't forget anything. I went out and Syaoran-kun was there and well... he had a little... accident so..."

"Oi you're making it sound like I crapped my pants" Syaoran said frowning. He turned towards Tomoyo." I stepped on something nasty and she was kind enough to let me wash my shoes downstairs. Sorry for the intrusion. "he said bowing a little.

From a glance Syaoran could tell that Tomoyo was somewhat a polar opposite to Sakura. She had an air of elegance to her. In contrast to Sakura's cheerful bouncy aura. He could deduce that she was probably the calm one who kept Sakura from jumping into space.

Tomoyo eyed him before a knowing smiled graced her lips for just a second before returning to normal.

"Oh, I see. Well make yourself at home Li-kun. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh! Sorry Syaoran-kun I forgot to offer you some. I'll be back in a minute." Sakura said hurrying towards the kitchen.

"No, it's okay you don't need to-" Sakura was already gone.

"Well why don't you sit down Li-kun"Tomoyo said smiling.

"Ah yeah thank you" he said a bit dazed.

A bit of an awkward silence followed. Syaoran didn't know what to say. He had never been one to start conversations. But he was here because Sakura was nice enough to help him, so he didn't want to seem rude.

He cleared his throat lightly. "You take very nice photos" he said. He had to admit that these photos were pretty impressive.

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you Li-kun. So I've heard a lot of thing about you from Sakura-chan. She seems to really have fun with you"

"Well considering her personality I bet she gets along well with anyone". He said thoughtfully. She was probably the human form sunshine and rainbows.

"That's true but she seems to be a lot more cheerful these days. Especially when she comes from Akiyuki-san's place."

"Well she does like the tea a lot there" he said pondering.

Tomoyo frowned for a second. She pressed on. "Yes that's probably one of the reasons too but I think it's because she made a good friend too"

"Eh oh... well I'm glad she isn't bored of talking to me". He was pretty taken aback. He had never thought of himself as someone fun or interesting to talk too. His cousin had always complained about how staring off into space after speaking 4 sentences was not a conversation.

"Ah I'm sorry you were heading out weren't you. Please don't let me keep you here. Thank you for your hospitality" he said bowing lightly realizing that she probably had work.

Tomoyo smiled. She liked him. From what she could tell he was a nice person. Sakura was a bit on the naive side but Tomoyo wasn't. But it was a little too soon to tell. Maybe getting them to hang out more would help...

"It's not a problem Li-kun. I'm in no hurry. Besides it's nice to finally sit down and talk with you. Though I feel like I've known you for a while considering how much Sakura-chan talks about you "she said chuckling.

Syaoran blushed. "There isn't much to tell about me" he said averting his eyes.

"Try telling Sakura-chan that" Tomoyo said with a grin. His earlier reaction was enough for Tomoyo. Time for some match-making.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked appearing from the kitchen carrying a tray. She was looking at Syaoran whose face was flushed. She looked at Tomoyo for an answer but found her gaze resting on Syaoran with an amused grin. Was there a joke she wasn't getting?

Tomoyo contemplated for a second before speaking."Li-kun and I were just talking about Penguins!" she said cheerfully.

Two sets of eyes rested on Tomoyo. One was cheery that two of friends were getting along well. Another was confused wondering if he had fallen asleep or lost consciousness missing the penguin part in the conversation.

"I never knew you wanted to take pictures of penguins Tomoyo-chan. We can always visit the zoo you know" Sakura said thoughtfully.

Tomoyo dubiously smiled. "Well that's a good idea but... I'm pretty busy now with the summer project and all. I don't think I'll have time. But I really want those pictures... Oh! I just had a great idea! Sakura-chan could you go and take pictures of them for me?"

"Eh sure I don't mind-"

"Oh but I can't let you go alone. I know! Li-kun could you go with her?!" she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Syaoran blinked. He was still trying to remember talking about penguins.

His gaze met Tomoyo's. She looked pretty excited.

Syaoran was confused. He coudn't quite remember talking about it but if got her this excited then maybe it had happened?

Sakura looked at Syaoran excitedly. She had that sparkle in her eye which he found very difficult to say no too.

But Syaoran wouldn't just readily comply. It was summer for God's sakes. The Zoo would be packed with school kids and families. He hated crowds with a passion so there was no way he was going.

"Ne ne Syaoran-kun let's go! "she said clapping her hands enthusiastically jumping up and down.

He'd already gotten used to her childish antics.

"Alright"

Syaoran groaned. Refusing her, he realized was something he hadn't gotten the hang of. What happened to all his logical reasoning hmm? His passionate dislike of crowds? His general reluctance in going out?

Sigh. It was just one day. What's the worse that could happen?

"So it's settled then! Thank you guys!" said Tomoyo clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

How Syaoran found himself with plans of going to the zoo with Sakura to take pictures of penguins for her friend were beyond him.

After a few minutes of conversing Tomoyo excused herself as she had some work to do.

Walking down the stairs Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. Both of them were oblivious to the fact that they had just been set. And Sakura seemed so happy... Maybe there was something?

Only time would tell.

* * *

Syaoran drank the coffee that was placed in front of him found himself describing his 'pleasant' morning to her. Sakura genuinely felt bad for him but found herself laughing too. Syaoran, she had observed had a really comical way of describing things that she always found herself laughing her head off with him.

Hoping that she didn't sound like a yelping seal she lead him to the shoe rack. She turned around to face him.

"Okay Li-man. Time to find you some shoes. I think I might have a pair of Ballet flats" Sakura said cheekily.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile wryly. "You'll never let me live that, down will you?"

Sakura grinned. "Nope"

* * *

Fortunately, Sakura didn't have ballet flats. Unfortunately, the only footwear that was actually close to his size were hot pink flipflops with tiny flowers on them. The flowers were fine but pink? Syaoran Li would be dead before anyone caught him wearing those in public.

And yet how did he find himself wearing said flipflops?

Sakura had turned her shoe rack inside out trying to find him a pair even though he insisted that he'd be fine wearing the wet shoes that were downstairs drying. Finally, she found a pair that was actually close to his foot size and happily handed them to him.

Syaoran was stumped. They were a shade of pink that could blind you. And the reason he didn't like it wasn't because he thought that pink was for girls alone or anything like that. Growing up in a household primarily consisting of strong woman had taught him from early on that stereotyping was primitive and that anyone was free to like anything they want.

The reason he didn't like the colour was because of something that happened when he was 15 years old. His sisters thought it'd be funny to mix his shampoo with pink hair dye without telling him and the darn colour wouldn't wash off for at least a month. And so Syaoran Li ended up walking the school grounds with his hair flaming pink. You'd think people would bully him or make fun of him right? Well they did something worse.

They liked it.

The entire school was talking about him. The female population insisted on taking pictures with him and seeing this the male population ended up dyeing their hair too. And within 2 weeks the school was filled with men and woman sporting flaming pink hair. You'd think the teachers would do something? Nope. They wrote it of as a teenager phase thing refused to do anything about the issue. And Syaoran Li was credited with starting what the student body dubbed "The Cotton Candy Revolution" awarding him the title "Cotton Candy King".

Syaoran shuddered. If he'd known that that would happen he would've shaved his head. People from school still called him that when he visited home. That name would probably follow him to his grave.

Which is why Syaoran hated that colour. It always managed to bring back memories of people chanting Cotton Candy King. Something he could live without. Imagine what would happen if for instance his cousin Meiling saw him wearing pink.

He could already hear people from his school screaming REVIVAL OF THE COTTON CANDY KING!

Nope he would not and could not go through that again. Not in a million years. Nope. Nothing could sway him. He'd walk barefoot that wear those.

"Earth to Li-maaaaaaan"

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry what were you saying?"

"I asked if these were okay?" Sakura said pointing to the pair of pink flipflops.

 _Okay me time to come up with a valid excuse so I don't start a revival campaign_

Mentally preparing himself Syaoran looked up and opened his mouth to say something. His brain picked that exact moment to throw out any vocabulary he possessed.22 years of education down the drain. What caused this?

There she was, standing looking up at him. He hadn't really noticed before, but she wasn't that tall. She probably stood around his neck. He found himself inexplicably drawn to her. Her eyes seem to change colour. Sometimes they were emerald, sometimes a bit brighter...He was actually kinda happy he had stepped on poop. Spending time with Sakura seemed to erase all the bad luck he had in the morning. She was amazing. Maybe that horoscope reading was right.

"Hmm yeah.." He should start taking those fortunes seriously. What was his lucky item again?

"Alright! I'm glad we found a pair that would fit"

 _Wait what._

When did he agree? How? He had made up his mind this time! He could not handle a revival of the cotton candy king.

Syaoran sighed. Did it even matter anymore?

"Yay! I was kinda worried you might not want to wear these cause they were too pink and I don't have any other pair that might fit you and then you'd have to walk barefoot or worse wear those wet shoes and you might get a foot virus and then have to go the hospital and then you'd have to get your foot amputated and then get prosthetics and then realize that you're disability is actually an ability and then represent Japan in the Paralympics and start training to swim. You look like a swimmer. And then you eventually become a rising start in Japan and go on to win two medals but then-"

"Wait wait- how did this go from me wearing pink to become a Paralympic swimmer" he asked amused.

Sakura blinked in confusion.

Seeing this Syaoran burst out laughing. She really was amazing.

Sakura ended up laughing along with him.

After they managed to catch their breath they made their way downstairs and onto the pathway while talking.

"You know I'd probably become rich if I met you every day. All I have to do is have one conversation with you and I could write a book. Just add a few changes of my own here and there and bam I'd have a best-seller"

"Well I might just sue you for plagiarism "she said smirking.

"If you steal from one author it's plagiarism you steal from many it's research." he said cheekily.

Sakura couldn't help might smile a little. "Wilson Mizner"

"Correct. What's the score now anyways?"

"5-3"

"Why are we even keeping score? I mean aren't you at a disadvantage? I don't quote people as much as you do you know" Syaoran said thinking.

"That's a good point. Okay then how about this. New rule that each of us have to quote 3 people everyday. That'll keep things fair"

"Right and why are we continuing this game?"

"Because I'm not in the lead" she said matter of factly.

Syaoran chuckled. "Not fond of losing eh?"

"Hehe I may not look it but if I play I play to win" she said with a fist pump.

"Well then challenge excepted"

"Done. Until the end of this summer. Winner has to do whatever the loser says for a week."

"That's awfully childish but I'll take you up on that" Syaoran said smirking.

"Let's see if you can keep up that smirk when I beat you and force you to watch every animated movie on the planet GAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"Aren't you already making me do that?"Syaoran said in mock sadness. Since her last visit to the tea shop Syaoran had seen at least 20 animated films and after each film he had dutifully submitted his report to Sakura and both of them would text for hours about the movie exchanging theories and loopholes. And Syaoran loved listening to them. She was so smart and observant. She could go on talking about the animation in a single scene for hours. He found himself looking forward to his post-movie conversations with her rather than the movie itself.

"Well you haven't had midnight discussions with me and let me warn they can get pretty intense" she said with a threatening smile.

Syaoran snorted. "I think our text/phone call debates have prepared me for anything you throw at me."

"Ooo that reminds me! The library's projector is free next week! It's Finding Nemo timee!"she said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wouldn't miss it"

Sakura beamed.

They walked silently next to each other. It wasn't an awkward silence. They had spent quite a few days in the tea room where she would simply sit by the counter reading a book with Syaoran close by periodically refilling her cup of tea.

Maybe that's why he was so comfortable around her. There was no need for forced words or small talk. And when they did talk it was a lot of fun. He hadn't felt this at ease around someone since... well since forever.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Huh? - I was?" he said touching the side of his face

Sakura giggled. "Yep yep. What were you thinking about?"

"Eh well uh just some stuff" he said scratching his cheek with his finger.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed about smiling you know Syaoran-kun"

"And who said I was embarrassed?" he asked indignantly

Sakura giggled. "You were scratching your cheek with your finger. I've spent enough time with you to know that that's what you do when you're embarrassed. "she said grinning.

"I never realized I did that" he said a little surprised.

"Well the people we least know are ourselves" she said with hands now clasped behind her back. She gazed upwards admiring the clear summer sky.

"But...that's not a bad thing. Learning something new about yourself and other people every day is whole new adventure "she said smiling.

Syaoran smiled lightly. He decided to humour her. "Yep that's true. Today I leaned that Kinomoto Sakura played a gorilla in a school play when she was in elementary? And that she loved playing in the mud on rainy days. Do you realize how many photos there are of you drenched or knee deep in a muddy puddle?"

"Hey! All kids play in the mud and jump in puddles!" she said pouting.

Syaoran laughed. "I'll have you know I have never done that"

Sakura gasped. "Never?" she looked more offended than shocked.

"Nope" Syaoran couldn't really remember any time he had jumped in puddles or played in the rain. Maybe his sisters did?

"Well then Li-man next time it rains you'd better get ready for some puddle time!" she said excitedly.

"I'd rather not jump into mud" he said incredulously.

"Tell me that after you've tried it" she said cheekily.

"Sure" he said sarcastically. By the time they reached Akiyuki-san's it was already probably finished stacking half the goods, something that made Syaoran very guilty.

He glanced at Sakura. "If you're free why don't you come in? I'll make you something. On the house you know as thanks for the help"

Sakura smiled. "I'd love to, but I need to get to the library. My shift starts in 15 minutes. Rain-cheque?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah oka-" he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Thanks Aki-chan! I'll stop by later" said a voice.

The young girl froze once she saw who was at the front door. Her eyes widened before her lips broke out into a smile.

"Meiling!" "Meiling-chan" two voices exclaimed in unison.

The owners of the two voices looked at each other surprised.

"You know her?"


	6. With the stars as our guide

Hello folks! No, I haven't given up on this story. Real life and university have gotten in the way, so I've been delayed. I actually started writing this chapter in August. I'm not sure how many people are still reading but I want to thank you guys for your reviews! I've started the next chapter so hopefully the gap should be shorter. Without further delay here's the 6th chapter for Whirlwind!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **With the stars as our guide**

White rainbows, Moonbows, a halo, red moons, mammatus clouds, fire whirls... At the top of his head these were some of the strangest weather phenomena in the world that Syaoran could think of. But right at that moment nothing seemed stranger than the events that had transpired in the last 15 minutes.

After the surprise bump-in with the one and only Meiling Li imagine his shock when he realized that Sakura was apparently really good friends with Meiling? They met in the library a couple of years back and hit it off with their mutual love for books about Croatian history? Sakura liked Croatian history? Meiling could read?

Asking that earned him a smack on the head.

Since Sakura had to go to the library (even though she really wanted to catch up with Meiling) they had somehow all agreed to meet up for dinner that night along with Tomoyo.

Meiling settled herself comfortably on the counter bar stool ordering some Jasmine tea and some yokan jelly gazing at Syaoran as if preparing herself for the onslaught of questions about to be smacked at her face.

"Why are you here?" asked Syaoran bluntly as he made her tea.

"Well hello to you too Syaoran. I can see you missed me" she said smirking.

Sighing he turned around "Alright, how are you? What brings you here?"

"Yikes, you being polite is making me uneasy." she said chuckling. Well long story short I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen my favourite cousin in 6 months and figured I'd stop by and mooch off your food for a week or two" she said ruefully.

Syaoran snorted turning around and placed her Jasmine tea and jelly.

Thanking him Meiling took a sip of tea and continued."Buuuuut in a sudden moment of inspiration I decided that it was about time I did something with my life and so I enrolled in Uni here. I'm a Political Science major" she said grinning.

Syaoran gaped."Wha...Wait does that mean...wait what?"

"Fast on the uptake as usual aren't you. I'm gonna have to crash at your place for a few days until I find my own . But yes, I am essentially moving here. Woot woot roomie!" she said raising her cup gleefully.

Trust Meiling to deliver life changing events like yesterday's weather report.

She was family and they had practically grown up together. But Meiling was well...intense. All the energy he lacked she seemed to have double. She was talkative, outgoing, adventurous, bold...well basically all the qualities he lacked. It was her who supported and pushed him to take the first step out of Hong Kong and if she had found something she really wanted to do he would support her as well. But Meiling had one more defining quality. She was impulsive. Not your run of the mill 'Hey I'm gonna bunk some classes and take a road trip' kind. She was more 'Holy I just saw a cool movie so I'm gonna fly half away across the globe and skydive along with a gorilla while sipping coffee' kind. And she did do this. The photos were surreal.

So Syaoran had to make sure she wasn't jumping the gun here.

"Meiling this is huge. How'd you get the elders to agree?"

"Who says they agreed?" she asked taking a bite of her jelly.

"Did you...did you run away?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh come on Syaoran I'm not a child. My parents and your mother know. Considering she's the current head of the Li clan the elders don't matter" she said huffing. "Besides it's not like they would have approved anyways"

Syaoran understood. He knew first-hand how impossible the elders of the clan could be. Respecting tradition was fine but being rigid and unyielding for no apparent reason was the trademark of the Li clan elders. They were well...in technical terms 'royal pains in the butt'.

"Well as long you're okay and you've thought this through I don't mind. But why here? There are plenty of other universities with better programs for this right?"

"Not in Japan there isn't. I've done some thorough research and this place offers the best teaching and internship opportunities and well...one of the conditions set by my parents was that it had to be where you are. You know it's easier with family"

"You sure this isn't one of your phases? Like that time where you went to pilot school for a year but never flew a plane after getting your license? Or that time you went to Italy to learn how to make a violin? You know after seeing Whispers of the Heart? Or that time you went for that internship at the police department and single-handedly ended up-"

"Okay! I get you point geez lay off would you! "she said annoyed. "I really want to do this! And I know you're sceptical Syaoran but this is what I want to do. I don't care if you or anyone else doesn't believe me. I'm sticking to my gut."

"So, you packed up and left based on your gut?"

"Yes" she said without missing a beat scowling.

Syaoran stared."...Well you could've told me you were coming. I would have come picked you up. All that luggage would have been a hassle"

Meiling's expression softened. Beneath that ever-permanent scowl and cynicism she knew her cousin was nice. "Don't worry there wasn't much. I've already dropped it off at your place. Your landlady gave me the key and told me you'd be here. She was such a nice lady "she said relaxing a little."Ahhhh it's so nice to be back in Japan though! I haven't been here since my year abroad in high school. I've been wanting to meet Sakura and Tomoyo and the rest of the gang for so long now!"

"So that's when you met her. How come you never mentioned her before?"

"Well dear Syaoran I have mentioned her plenty, but you always spaced out drooling at the sky like an idiot" she said shaking her head.

Syaoran glared. " I do not drool"

"Sure. Soooooooo how do you know Sakura?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. "The last friend you made was your imaginary one when you were 5 right?"

"Oh shut up. She's a regular here. I met her about a month ago"

Meiling blinked. "That's it? Are you kidding me?" she asked exasperated.

"What else do you want me to say" he asked puzzled.

"Syaoran please. We both know you're a cynical princess with zero social skills. The fact that you were actually having a conversation with someone in real life better yet a girl is an achievement in itself. I mean I kinda thought you were gay ya know. But...but you were SMILING! Do you know how big a deal that is? When we were kids we thought you had metal gears instead of muscles in your face. That's how rarely you smiled. And this is Sakura Kinomoto! She's the nicest, sweetest, kindest and most enthusiastic person you'll ever meet! You'd probably get tired just standing 20 feet from her considering how you shriek at sunlight and socializing.

"For your information I am not a cynical princess and of course I smile" he said annoyed. "She's nice and we talk from time to time that's it."

"I see. Interesting. So how often is time to time? She's a good person Syaoran. It's surprising how she doesn't have a boy-friend"

"I see….."

Meiling keenly observed his face fail at the not-interested play. _This should be fun._

"You like her, don't you?" she asked playfully.

Syaoran's face flushed."Wha! ...How...hah yeah right tha- that's absurd I...I bet you like her don't you!"

Just the reaction she had expected.

"Oh no Syaoran how'd you find out. You're such a master of the human heart, you sure you shouldn't switch to major in psychology?" she said oozing with sarcasm.

"You're annoying you know that?"

"I know. But you know most people grow out of the kindergarten crush phase in... well in kindergarten. I can see that puberty missed you completely in the emotional department "she said chuckling.

Syaoran glared. Six months was all it took for him to forget that Meiling could tease and sass a person for hours effortlessly.

"I'm just shooo happie that wittle Syaoo has made a friend" she said cupping her cheeks."Ah I hope you start dating and then get married!You'd have the cutest babies with your hair and Sakura's eyes!"she said squealing.

Feeling his face heat up Syaoran scowled."You do realize that you're staying with me until you find an apartment, right?"

"I also realize that you're too nice and you won't kick me out" she said confidently.

"I am not nice, and I could kick you out you know "he said bluntly.

"But you won't bro" she said grinning.

He sighed. Was it possible for this summer to get any longer?

* * *

Syaoran politely declined dinner, making an excuse that he had to work on his project. It had been awhile since the three girls had seen each other and he didn't want to intrude. He had offered to pick up Meiling after dinner but she convinced him that she was familiar enough with the routes and that if it became too late she'd call him.

With nothing better to do Syaoran slumped in his chair and turned on the T.V slurping down some 3-minute ramen. Truly, a peaceful evening. He stared bored out of his mind. He usually liked quiet but today it was unsettling...like the calm before the storm. Of course, with Meiling's arrival he knew the house would be noisier but still... Shaking his head he glanced at the clock. It was already 10 and still no sign of Meiling. Just as he was about to dial her number the doorbell rang. Figuring it was Meiling he opened the front door.

"Sorry for intruding!" chimed in 3 voices simultaneously. Standing in front of him were Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura.

"Syaoraaaaan we're having a sleepover! Get the pillows and the movies, it's partaaayyy time!" said Meiling as she skipped into the apartment dragging Tomoyo.

"Haa yeah...wait what?" he asked spinning around to face her. But Meiling and Tomoyo had already disappeared into the kitchen.

Then he realized who was standing behind and turned to face her. "Uh well ... I guess come on in. What exactly happened?" he asked confused.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for bugging you on a Saturday" she said removing her shoes. "I'm really sorry Syaoran-kun, we met up for dinner and then Meiling-chan wanted to have some sake so we went to a bar and then Meiling got kinda drunk ,then Tomoyo got kinda drunk and then they both started singing so we got kicked out and then Meiling said she wanted to sing and dance and have pillow fights, and Tomoyo wanted to too and I couldn't exactly convince them not too cause they were pretty much set on the idea so I tried to convince them to come to my place so we wouldn't bother you but Meiling said that it wouldn't be a slumber party without a guy who had a 'slumber personality? 'I wasn't sure what she meant and then Tomoyo said slumber parties need a slumber guy and so they both ran here, and I'm not kidding when I said ran, They actually made me chase them all the way her and I'm really sorry we're being an inconvenience!" she said frantically.

"Woah there slowdown. And stop apologizing." She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"But we literally hijacked your apartment for a sleepover!" she said panicking.

"Ahh well it's not that bad...and plus Meiling is staying here for a while so it's her home too. I'm pretty immune to Meiling and her antics so I'm not surprised. I'm sorry she dragged you here this late" he said apologetically.

Honestly he wasn't too pleased about this party. But Meiling did love company. And well...he didn't mind said company so meh what the hell.

Sakura sighed in relief. "No, I was glad to spend more time with her"

He walked into the living room to find every pillow in the house on the floor. Along with everything in his fridge too.

"What the hell, the only snacks you have are baby carrots and Nutribars!" Meiling wailed. "You sure this isn't the home of the 60-year-old landlady?"

"Well you never told me about your slumber party" he said defensively. "Or even you coming to Japan"

"Well whatever go get us some ain't a party without ice-cream and fire-crackers!" she said flopping on the pillow.

"I'm not getting you fire crackers and it's pretty late so one's gonna get you snacks" he said flatly.

"Boo pleaseee I can only celebrate my first day coming to Japan with my friends once and 3 years from now I'll look back on this day and think about what an amazing time I had and how it was possible because you went and got us popcorn. Or if you wanna go down in history as the man who ruined everything that's fine by me slumber boy".

Syaoran sighed. Meiling was stubborn so there really wasn't any use arguing with her. He was having a slumber party in his apartment whether he liked it or not. And he had been given the honour of slumber boy. Whatever that meant. Plus, leaving Meiling aside he did have two other people in his house and offering them baby carrots seemed a little weird.

"Alright fine. I'll go and get some food." he said defeated.

"Thank you so much Li-kun" chimed in Tomoyo. It was hard to believe she was drunk considering how she was seated elegantly on the sofa.

"I'll go with you. It's the least I can do" said Sakura standing behind him.

Syaoran immediately refused. "No no its fine, it's pretty late too. And well... don't you want to stay with them?"

"The party can't start without snacks and slumber boy now can it" she said playfully her eyes lighting up.

"Yep yep take her with you Syaoran. Sakura, make sure that you don't let him do any of the shopping. We'll end up with fruit salad and oatmeal."

"There is nothing wrong with oatmeal and I have fine taste in snacks" he said irritated.

"Yes Sakura-chan should definitely go with them" Tomoyo said enthusiastically cutting Meiling's rebuttal.

"You guys will be fine right?" Sakura asked a little hesitantly. They weren't majorly drunk, but they did seem kinda tipsy.

"You worry too much Sakura. Don't worry! We'll be okaaaaaaaay" said Meiling. She then proceeded to drown in a fit of giggles.

Sakura looked really worried now and eyed Tomoyo who gave her a reassuring nod. "Don't worry Sakura I'll be with her" she said in a calm voice.

Not completely convinced Sakura turned towards Syaoran.

Shrugging Syaoran walked towards the front door with Sakura close behind.

* * *

The cloudless night seemed to have only a slight breeze for company. Since it was pretty late most of the streets were empty with all their shops closed for the night. Syaoran glanced at his companion. She was surprisingly silent, lightly humming, a pleasant smile on her lips. She seemed to glow.

And not like in those cliched cheesy romance novels where the girl would glow in the moonlight, her beauty so enchanting that starts seemed brighter. No, the moon wasn't even out tonight, and they were in a city, so the stars were shining no more than the previous day. Sakura, Syaoran observed didn't need moonlight or stars or meteors or whatever.

Be it while slurping down ramen or chugging down cheese tea or going on a 3-hour rant about how Treasure Planet was the most underrated movie in history, she was beau- cool. Yeah...really cool. Well this was Syaoran's personal opinion but honestly who would disagree?

"Is it selfish to just want to look at the blue sky?" she said abruptly.

Slightly taken aback Syaoran was at a loss for words. Is it selfish to just want to look at the blue sky ...Honestly there were times even as an adult where Syaoran wanted to run from it all. The clan, responsibilities, a future- all of it seemed so pointless. Why couldn't the world just stop. Why couldn't everything be sucked into the endless blue above us. Why couldn't everyone just stop achieving and working and dreaming and failing and succeeding when all we need to do is breathe. Pushing his warped way of thinking aside…..

"Uh-well considering I'm actually a meteorology major I can say looking at the sky is a part of the job so it's not really selfish. Clouds are amazing and deserve to be looked and admired at" he answered in a serious voice.

Sakura stared at him for a second before breaking into a fit of laughter."Syaoran-kun that's a line from a song."

"Oh. Well please forget that" he said slightly embarrassed.

"Too late Li-man "she said grinning. "And...I have a feeling that isn't what you actually thought of" she said with a knowing smile.

Not knowing what to say Syaoran continued walking. Noticing he wasn't going to say anything Sakura continued.

"Today is good night" she said glancing up at the sky. "The stars are so pretty."

Following her line of sight Syaoran looked up too. "It doesn't seem any different than usual"

"Wah where's your sense of wonder Syaoran-kun! Nights like these always remind me of my dad and brother. When we were little, my dad used to set the telescope on the roof and we used to look at them for hours. Me and my brother used to eat popsicles and name any constellation we could find. Have you heard of the dango star set or tempura starfall?" she said chuckling.

"Yep tempura starfall sounds familiar. I'm pretty sure NASA is sending a probe there next year. Their main point of interest is whether the entire planet is just steaming oil with tempura simmering in it or whether the tempura actually rule over it."

That earned him a light punch to the arm." Your delusions aside, it's been awhile since we've done that though. My brother left for college and I guess I was pretty busy too."

Sakura kept her eyes fixed to the pavement. She seemed to be struggling with something before turning around and started walking facing him , her hands clasped behind her back. "You know how they tell little kids that dead people became stars in the sky? That's how this tradition was born in my family. I used to keep pestering my dad if he got any calls from my mom from the star she was on and whether the weather was nice and if she was eating well and when she'd be back. I was probably driving him mad" she said smiling lightly."Onii-chan used to say that if we named a planet after food then mom would be able to order take-out from there. She loved dangos and tempura. Even after learning that no one becomes a star we still sat there. I wonder... what were we even trying to do?

The colour of her eyes seemed to pierce the stillness of the night. This was when Syaoran realized... He knew practically nothing about Sakura. Her past was a mystery. Her future, he had a vague description. Her present?

He knew nothing about the enigma that was Sakura Kinomoto. She who was kind to a fault, always energetic and ready to help anyone, always cheerful, a shining light...these were all assumptions he selfishly made. A bunch of labels he slapped on someone who he thought he knew. But Sakura was no happy-go-lucky girl, spraying flowers at everyone. She held the weight of her past, the worries of her future, the loss of a loved one, a family that he knew nothing about...Sakura Kinomoto from before the first week of summer was a stranger to him. He didn't know how many people she had spoken to about her mother and what those people said. Did they give her the response she wanted? He'd probably never know.

He really had zero experience with matters like this. He had never opened up about his father's death to anyone. So he knew of no response that would've put him at ease because he had never been offered one. What words could he offer her? He could think for the next year but he probably wouldn't reach an answer. So he decided to give her the best he could offer.

The words that he would've wanted to hear.

"She's up there"

"Eh?"

Syaoran looked straight ahead. "Your mom. I'm a 100% sure that she became a star. She's always watching over you. They never really leave us ... even if you want them to. Memories, photos... As long as there are people who remember... even for a second that there was a life that changed theirs, they'll always be there".

Sakura stared at his retreating back at a loss for words only snapping out of her thoughts when she saw Syaoran turn around.

"The convenience store isn't getting any closer you know. You okay?"

"Eh...well I mean I guess I wasn't expecting you to say something like that... I- no one's ever said something like that to me. Syaoran-kun you're surprisingly...well I can't put into words..."she said thoughtfully.

Waiting for her to catch up he cheekily replied trying to lighten up the mood "Yep yep Syaoran Li has a way with words doesn't he"

"Hoho yes you do Homer. Hmmm...well who knew that Li-man would agree with my 5 year-old self?" she asked playfully.

"Well I am tea-master of the universe, so I've done my fair share of space travel. As tea-master I am privy to some of the oldest and most important secrets of our universe so I'm not really allowed to tell you much. But I can say that people who you think are gone never really leave us. Your mom knows all about your secret obsession with boxing and Croatian history"

Sakura burst out laughing. "That would be nice if true." She turned to face him. "Come with me next time. It's been awhile since I've said hi and I'm sure my mom is sick of dangos and tempura by now and I'd like to introduce you to her."

"Well I don't think she'd be too happy to see you hanging out with me. According to Meiling I make very bad first impressions"

Sakura giggled. "Well I can say that my first impression of you wasn't bad at all. And you know I've actually updated my Li-man database with lots of new information today" she said with a devilish smile.

"I don't remember doing anything spectacular today" he deadpanned.

"Yaaa Meiling-chan has told me a lot of stories about her grumpy cousin in Hong Kong and today I finally have a name and face to fill those stories"

Syaoran blanched. Seeing his expression Sakura sniggered. "I'm honoured to make your acquaintance Cotton Candy King" she said bowing dramatically. "I knew you had a spiritual connection with those pink flipflops" she said winking.

In a business-like tone "Sakura-san what must I do to make you forget every single story Meiling has ever told you? Money? Books? A free supply of cheese tea forever?" Syaoran said with his expression serious.

Sakura burst out laughing. "Sorry but no deal Li-man. I feel so powerful, tea-man of the universe is now indebted to me. Imagine the things I could do" she said cheekily.

"You're pretty evil aren't you" he sighed.

"Gasp how could you say that. I'm actually a pretty decent person. Well you could say you're a bit special"

"Sure sure I feel so honoured. You won't let this slide until I die will you" he said defeated.

"Here's to a long future for us with the stars as our guide" she said raising her hands.

Syaoran sighed smiling. He knew that Sakura would have no other implication other than friendship and her new-found blackmail power with regards to the future she spoke of. But still. He couldn't help the warm feeling that burst in his stomach when she said that. And as for the stars guiding them, he wondered? Her mother? His father? Or was she just being dramatic.

He couldn't tell with Sakura. He glanced at her. Her face sporting a goofy grin.

Sakura's future. He didn't know what it would be...but he wouldn't mind being a part of it.

* * *

Hmm this chapter turned out...well weird. What do you guys think? And should I skip to the next part of the story or do you want to see a sleepover in the Li house? Your reviews are my motivation, so leave em for me! See you next chapter.


	7. Hail stones of fluff

Yes, I'm sorry for the delay. Real life has been a tad bit stressful but I have not forgotten this fic! Chapter updates will be irregular. To those of you sticking around thank you so much! It really means so much! Without further ado here's Chapter 7 of Whirlwind.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hail stones of fluff**

Syaoran stood back to back with Sakura. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the inevitable.

Clenching the weapon in his hand "Is this the end?...Instead of falling into enemy hands... We should finish this like warriors and cut open our bellies.

Sakura stared ahead with resolve chuckling in a deep voice. "Don't be a fool. Stand...If you have time to plan a pretty death ...Why not live a pretty life to the very end. Let's do this Zura.

Syaoran paused. "It's not Zura. It's KATSURAAA!" Syaoran and Sakura charged in opposite directions screaming simultaneously "AHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Tomoyo almost dropped the camera laughing, clutching her stomach. Meiling was rolling on the floor "Okay okay stop What the hell was that?" she chortled in-between laughs. "I told you to act out the moment you knew you were in love and this was not what I had in mind"

Sakura frozen in a half-run position looked confused. "What do mean Meiling-chan? This is EXACTLY the moment I knew I was in love. Gin-chan was so amazing in this scene I died!" she exclaimed her eyes reflecting stars. "In the midst of the battlefield surrounded by Amanto with only Zura! Ready to battle an army without giving up until the end! That scene made we wanna get up and run into battle too!Right Syaoran-kun?"she said turning towards him.

Syaoran still trying to recover from the embarrassment of acting it out just nodded his head. The list of ridiculous things Sakura Kinomoto could make him do was ever increasing and he had no idea why. Or maybe he did?

Meiling's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Alright alright It was my fault for expecting anything else from the resident otaku " she said grinning. "And I must Syaoran's acting was quite..." she burst out laughing. Tomoyo who had finally managed to compose herself spoke up. "I knew Sakura would do stuff like this but Li-kun you were really good too. I got some pretty amazing content today" she said smiling lightly waving her camera.

Of all the ways Syaoran thought he'd die embarrassment was never one of them.

"Yep yep I've decided that henceforth Syaoran-kun will be my partner!" Sakura exclaimed ecstatically.

Now Syaoran knew that Sakura being Sakura would have meant nothing more than a party game partner. But the long ogling stares he received from Meiling and Tomoyo were enough to make his face heat up and turn cherry red.

As nonchalantly as he could he excused himself to the kitchen to get some food for them. Not without Meiling and Tomoyo shooting glances at him with Sakura obliviously going through T.V channels.

Sighing he absentmindedly rummaged through the bag of snacks he had gotten with Sakura, emptying its contents into bowls. When was the last time he had ever done something like this? In school he had mostly kept to himself, occasionally being dragged to an arcade or a karaoke club by his classmates or Eriol. Once he had come to Japan he'd occasionally go for a drink or two but as Syaoran hated the taste he'd volunteer to be designated driver, considering he was one of the few guys who had a car. Much to his annoyance from the few times he had gone he had earned another nick-name. 'Uncle Li'

Just thinking about made him frown. How had he gotten this nick-name? His classmates explained it to him. He was always the one telling people it was time to go. But honestly staying after 2 was never really a good idea. The longer they stay the more they drink which was the second reason. He was always the one stopping people from over-drinking. He'd rather not have them belching their guts in his car and well...too much alcohol is never good so...The amount of times they would stay over cause they were too drunk to find their keys...Wah just thinking about it all made Syaoran wonder why he'd ever agree to go out at all. All it got him was 'Uncle Li'.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around found Tomoyo standing there.

"You were taking a bit long, so I came to offer some help" she said smiling."Ah and Meiling-chan asked me to check if you were sulking cause she made fun of you"

"If that were the case, I'd have to sulk all my life"

Tomoyo laughed lightly and walked towards the counter.

"Ah it's okay Daidouji I can handle it."

"No no it's no trouble. It's the least I can do"

Syaoran glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. From the few times she had accompanied Sakura to the tea-room he could tell how close they were. Sakura had told him that they'd been friends since they were three, they were also cousins and that she was a very good designer and videographer.

Compared to Sakura she was a lot more...calmer? Or maybe a bit more mature? They were best friends, but their personalities couldn't be any more different-

"You're wondering how even though Sakura-chan and I are so different we're best friends?" she asked with a serene smile.

Syaoran's eyes widened. _Can she read my-_

"No I can't read minds. Your face says it all" she said with a light chuckle.

Syaoran promptly averted his eyes.

"Sakura-chan and I met in pre-school and I guess you could say we've been stuck at the hip ever since. We've been in the same class since first grade and...honestly, I can't remember a time without her. She's more of sister really. Sakura-chan's always been a little reckless so take care of her Li-kun."

"Well yeah obvio-I mean I'm sure she can handle herself" he said hastily.

Picking up the tray Tomoyo turned to face him. "Yes she can. Sakura-chan is strong and she always has been. She's always had her brother, father, Yukito-san to have her back too. And now she has you" she said looking Syaoran straight in the eye. "I've known Sakura-chan for a long time Li-kun and I can tell she's been extra happy ever since she met you"

Syaoran not sure on how to respond wordlessly continued loading food into the bowl. He willed his face to stay at a normal colour but judging from Tomoyo's gleeful expression he was spectacularly failing.

"You've known Sakura-chan for a while now. She's a bit dense but- if it's anyone it's you Li-kun so keep her smiling okay? she said halfway out the kitchen.

First Meiling and now Daidoji. Was he being that obvious? And what the hell was he even being obvious about? Just as he was about to bang his head with a pot Tomoyo's head popped from behind the door.

"Just thought you should know that Sakura-chan is single. A few confessions here and there but nothing serious" she said cheerfully and skipped back to the living room, leaving a thoroughly flustered Syaoran behind.

* * *

How Syaoran found himself cowering under his coffee table in his own home trying to fend off an armada of pillows was beyond him. He couldn't even remember who or how the pillow war had started. But he had sorely underestimated how serious these were. From the minimal knowledge he had about sleepovers aka the one his sisters had made him sit through when he was 7 could not have prepared him for this.

Meiling and teamed up with Tomoyo and she had barricaded herself in the kitchen with 2 pillows and about a dozen stuff toys courtesy of her suitcase. How she had managed to fill all those in her bag was a mystery. Tomoyo and Sakura had agreed on a ceasefire to go look for ammunition aka more pillows. Honestly, he was a 22-year-old guy, how many pillows did they expect him to have. Nevertheless, they set out to look for more and now he was stuck under a table waiting for his team-mate to come back. He looked and felt ridiculous. He was also being plagued by something else. Particularly a conversation he had had with a certain raven-haired mind reader.

He wasn't stupid. He had literally been told to ask Sakura out by her best-friend. Just thinking about it made his entire face turn into a tomato prompting him to bury it in the pillow he was holding.

Something barrelled into his side causing him to lift his head on reflex smacking it under the table.

"Syaoran-kun! I've got some ammo! You should really get some more pillows and cushions ya know. How can we fight this war under-Why are you rubbing your head?"

"Geez I wonder why" he said dryly. "Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" he said taking some of the pillows from her.

"Of course not and we're gonna win" she said with burning passion.

Syaoran could literally see flames in her eyes. He had forgotten about her competitive streak. "Alright alright. I'll make sure to get more pillows the next time I visit the slumber party provisions store. Why are we under the table anyways?"

Ignoring his sarcasm Sakura moved a bit closer to him. "This is perfect for surprise attacks!"

Syaoran slightly panicked. He had never actually been in close proximity with anyone other than his family albeit unwillingly. And now he found himself beside Sakura Kinomoto under a table. Sakura's closeness, the kitchen conversation, what Meiling had told him in the tea-shop and just Sakura in general seemed to make his brain short-circuit. He truly did miss being able to control his face. He was pretty sure it would remain permanently red forever.

His inner panic was interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder. "Earth to Syaoraannnnn, did the pillow actually hurt you?" she whispered into his ear.

Eyes widening for a split second he realized where he was. Regaining his senses, he coughed lightly trying to cover his slip-up. "Uh-Hm yeah I'm listening- eh pillow provisions?"

Sakura surprised a giggle. "I was saying that we're gonna finish this in the next round. One full swoop and we shall attain it! El Dorado! The city of gold! This could be our destiny! Our fate!"

Syaoran snorted trying to control himself. "Miguel if I believed in fate I wouldn't be playing with pillows".

Sakura chortled bumping her head in the process." Ow! Damn I guess this was a stupid base" she said with tears in her eyes from both laughter and pain.

"You okay?" Syaoran said instinctively reaching out to rub her head.

"I won't be defeated by furniture Tulio" she huffed. Syaoran realizing what he was doing and quickly retracted his hand. "Hmm I wouldn't be too sure Miguel" he said in fake contemplation. "Didn't you immediately befriend a group of tribal people in a random island and played out a musical with them? Not very bright ya know"

"Miguel loved life and lived the way he wanted too! And it was only because of him that they even reached El-Dorado."

"Hey hey without Tulio, Miguel wouldn't have even made it out of Spain ya know."

"Hah! Without Miguel they wouldn't have even got the map to El Dorado. Aaaandd it's only because Miguel went to save the horse that they even made it." she said triumphantly.

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle. She was also so gusto when it came to this. Not wanting to lose this debate he continued. "If I recall didn't they almost die because of that? Left at sea hmm? I mean Cortes did reach the island anyways. For all you know they could have managed to reach El Dorado anyway"

"Nuh uh they would've been dropped off at Cuba if they had stayed. They would have never reached"

"Please, Tulio was the plan guy. He would have gotten them out. Weren't they thrown out because Miguel wanted to save the horse anyways? But you know...How did they survive with the horse at sea? How was the horse not even wounded when it was thrown from a ship into a boat? And how come they didn't eat the horse? How'd they survive with no water for that long anyways? And-"

"Syaoraaaaaaan stop ruining the movie with your logic!" she cried.

Syaoran sniggered. "All right all right, shoving all logic aside...I guess Miguel had his uses."

"Of course he did! " she said with vigour.

"Okay but still it was Tulio who suggested that they ram the boat into the entrance in the climax. He even sacrificed all his gold to save their lives" he retorted.

"Well Miguel was the one who jumped and unfurled the sail" she answered back.

"Well...wow both of them are kinda useless without the other" he said turning his head to face her.

"Miguel was a dreamer!" she said with her eyes sparkling.

"Just like you. I on the other hand am a full grown pessimist"

"That's not a brag Syaoran-kun" she dead-panned. "I think you're more of a realist"

"Well that's another way of saying pessimist but okay." he said wryly.

"No, it isn't. Though I guess Tulio was the realist" she said her brow furrowed.

"The dreamers need the realists to keep them from soaring too close to the sun" he said turning to face her.

Sakura smiled. She was glad he hadn't forgotten their little bet. "Without the dreamers, they might never even get off the ground. Modern Family-that's a point for me" she said grinning her face an inch from his.

Syaoran froze. Somehow while ranting about El Dorado of all things they had ended up almost a centimetre apart lying under a table, their noses almost touching. Even he knew this was too cliched to be true. In his 22-year period of residence on this planet he had read a staggering amount of romance. Well three to be exact. He had always scoffed at the protagonists who appeared to turn into mindless blobs when confronted with their crush, but now...

Time seemed to stop. He knew he should move away but at that moment all he could do was stare. He'd known her for a while now and he liked to think that he knew her well but did he? For instance he just discovered a millisecond ago that her eyes he noticed were not completely emerald...they were mixed with a shade of a lighter green...her eyelashes...were they always that long? A pleasant floral scent...Her lips slightly upturned in a smile, a light blush spreading across her face...

What was just a second seemed to last a millennium. He wasn't sure how long had passed before he realized what was happening. He panicked bumping his head on the table, letting out a curse.

Sakura blinked seemingly breaking out of her stupor."...Syaoran-kun are you okay?" she said her voice laced with concern, hand reaching out.

Syaoran sighed. He had felt too much feeling today and he was tired because one thing that he hated was not understanding and since what he couldn't understand was himself it was safe to say that he would spend the next few days in self-loathing. "We really need to change our base" he said dryly. His heart was beating like crazy he wouldn't be surprised if it exploded. What was this girl doing to him...

Sakura seemingly oblivious to Syaoran's cardio-issues spoke up. "I'll take your request to Xibalba Realist-kun." she said smiling, rubbing the spot where he had hit his head. "Woah! Syaoran-kun you're hair's so soft! Anyone would kill to have hair like you!" she said ruffling it further.

"Gee thanks I spent half my life tending to my flowing lock of hair you know. Glad to be acknowledged" he dead-panned.

"Sarcasm aside Li-man your hair refuses to stay down! How is that? It's like you have springs on your head. It just won't stay down! Is this what Harry Potter's hair should have been like? Maybe you could dress up as him. All you need to do is dye your hair and...AAHH I'm sorry Oh my God I'm not a creepy woman who feels up people's hair it's just you hurt yourself and when I rubbed it, it was so soft and I was just surprised and since it's you I just felt it was okay I'm really sorry for-AH!"

Now Sakura crouched holding her head in pain. She felt a hand on her head patting her lightly.

"Well now we're even. You worry too much about stupid things" he his face sporting a mix of embarrassment, concern and exasperation.

Sakura blinked in surprise before breaking out into a smile. "We really should change our base huh"

"I agree. Come on that's probably gonna swell so let's get you some ice" he said slipping out from their 'base'.

"Then what about you? You slammed it twice too didn't you?" she asked emerging from the table.

"My head's special. It's protected by my amazing hair. You've seen Tangled right? You know how strong hair can be" he said nonchalantly heading towards the kitchen.

Elbowing him lightly she giggled. "Don't sass me Li-man."

* * *

(While Syaoran and Sakura were under the table)

"They're super cute together aren't they?"

Meiling glanced up to see Tomoyo carrying her video-camera. Grinning "I've been here for barely a day and even to me it's obvious that there's something there. Too bad we're dealing with two of the densest people in the universe"

"Well Sakura-chan is well...Sakura-chan but I think Li-kun is a tad bit more...aware" she said smiling to herself remembering all the times just the mentioning of Sakura turned him into a blushing mess.

Meiling sighed in frustration. "Maybe...but I've known that brick since I was a kid. He's what you'd call...emotionally constipated. But he's actually a nice guy! He was really popular in school too! If only he didn't ruin it with that permanent scowl and his obliviousness!"

Tomoyo smiled. "Well he's been smiling here Meiling-chan. Only with Sakura-chan though...Oh like now" she said focussing her video camera.

Meiling peered over next to Tomoyo."If only either of them would take the first step! -Ah Sakura just hit her head. Oooo Syaoran is reaching for her!"she squealed.

"Tomoyo are you getting this! "she said shaking Tomoyo.

"Meiling-chan I need to focu- Oh he retracted his hand. Damn it, it was becoming so cute why'd he ruin it!" Tomoyo said pouting a little.

Meiling laughed. "What were we expecting?"

"Well it wouldn't be Sakura-chan otherwise...and this is a nice shot too!" she said her eyes sparkling.

Meiling laughed. "You haven't changed a bit Tomoyo. They look like they're having a lot of fun. I think Sakura's a bit too good for Syaoran"

"Nonsense. They're both perfect for each other" dreamily sighed Tomoyo.

Suddenly Tomoyo gasped."Meiling-chan Meiling-chan look!"

Startled Meiling turned towards the camera. "OH MY! Sakura's blushing! Syaoran's always fast to blush but Sakura!" she whispered excitedly.

"This is so adorable!"Tomoyo squealed.

"They're not moving! OH MY- DO YOU THINK!?" Meiling screamed barely able to contain her excitement.

"Meiling-chan they'll hear you"

Both of them were glued to the camera screen. It was like watching a romance flick.

"Come on Syaoran...almost cuz..almost...ARE YOU KIDDING ME! "OH COME ON! How could he bump his head at such a crucial moment! IS HE STUPID! Man I'm gonna punch him!" Meiling wailed in frustration.

Even Tomoyo was a bit disappointed. "Well...Oh well both of them are well...them ,so we shouldn't expect much..."

Meiling sighed for what she thought was the hundredth time that day. "I suppose so...and well.….. I guess they're not officially together so…. it'd be wrong. Even if the mood was so perfeeeeect! Ahhhh this whole will they won't they is draining me, and I've only been here for a day!"

Tomoyo giggled. "That's probably why Sakura-chan likes him. He's a good person with a good heart. Just like her. They'll be fine."

Meiling smiled. "As long as they're happy...but we can still nudge them together right?" her smile turning into a devilish smirk.

Tomoyo smiled deviously. "We're going to pelt them with hail stones of fluff"

* * *

Syaoran awoke with a jolt. Was he falling or being pulled into the dirt? He knew this wasn't his bed, the mattress was a bit too hard and pudgy...pudgy? Slightly panicking he flailed trying to grab onto something in the darkness before falling with a light thud onto the wooden floor.

Groaning he lifted himself up. "Stupid couch" he muttered.

If he bumped his head one more time, he was sure it'd leave a permanent dent.

He strained his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness. He glanced at the wall-clock where the hour-hand was close to 7. He was usually up by 5. Running his hand through his hair he looked around his living room. Tomoyo and Meiling were sleeping on two futons in front of the sofa. The whereabouts of the centre-table that had been there were unknown. He noticed that Tomoyo was sleeping soundly while Meiling was sprawled on the futon her foot inches away from Tomoyo's face

Silently saying a prayer for Tomoyo he turned around,his eyes landing on Sakura. She had claimed his favourite arm-chair for herself, curled up in a blanket ,her head slightly hanging.

Syaoran carefully moved towards the her and gently placed a pillow, adjusting her head to rest on it. "You don't want to wake up with a stiff neck" he said chidingly. Well more to himself since she was sleep.

He adjusted her blanket that was slightly falling off. Satisfied that she looked comfortable he turned to go when he felt something tug at his shirt. Surprised, he glanced back to find Sakura's hand clutching his shirt.

Was she awake? "...Sakura?" he called out uncertainly.

All he received in response was an indistinguishable mumble. Looking closely he noticed that her eyebrows were scrunched, her lips set in a frown.

Was she having a nightmare? Concerned he leaned a bit closer trying to catch what she was murmuring.

"Mmm...no...no you're wrong... cheese with miso soup is gooood"

Syaoran snorted that sounded nightmarish indeed. Chuckling to himself he gently pried her hands from his shirt making sure not to wake her.

"Mmm...cheese... Syaoraan"

He froze. Was she awake now? And if she was, the heck was she saying?

"You make the best cheese misoo" she mumbled.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile lightly. If she actually thought that he'd make something that nasty for her she was surely mistaken. But then again that is what he thought before with the cheese tea and now he chugged down a cup whenever she showed up at the tea-room and since it was Sakura that meant it was almost everyday. He could never be certain with himself when it came to her.

Shaking his head, he left her to dream of whatever cheese monstrosity she could come up with. And if she remembered when she woke he was sure he'd have to make it for her.

* * *

Syaoran stood perplexed. About an hour had passed and he was staring into his kitchen cabinet with intense concentration. The three of them would probably wake up soon and he was pretty sure his usual breakfast menu of plain oats wouldn't really go well with them. Were they nutritious? Yes. Would they satisfy the needed amount of nutrients that constitute a breakfast? Absolutely. Super easy to make, healthy and filling. Were they super tasteless and felt like desert sand in your mouth...Well to each their own.

Now he knew he wasn't completely clueless. He did work in a pretty popular place and the menu did have fancy items...but all his brain could summon at that moment were the weird combinations Sakura had made him make for her and he was pretty sure that wasn't what someone should eat on a regular basis. What do people eat anyways? He usually got up before his sisters and by the time he arrived for breakfast his mother would usually be done.

After another 15 minutes of brain-storming, a dozen google search tabs and a desperate attempt on tumblr he decided to make what he realized any sane person would think of in about 30 seconds. Pancakes.

Half-way through mixing the batter he heard footsteps approach him. Turning around he was greeted with the drowsy form of Sakura Kinomoto, her head lightly resting on the door frame.

"Morning Syaoran" she said stifling a yawn.

"Morning. Why you up so early? I thought any time before 10 was just a conspiracy by the Illuminati to make humans weak and suffer." he chuckled.

"I stand by my words" she groaned her eyes half opened. "What are you doing?"

"Breakfast. I have a couple of new toothbrushes in the cabinet. Tell me if you need anything"

Sakura smiled groggily. "Syaoran-kun you seem prepared. Are you master of hosting sleepovers as well?"

"Sure sure. How do you want your pancakes?"

Sakura grinned." I think you know the answer"

"You're going to grow sick of it one day you know?" he mused.

"Not when you're making it for me" she cheered exiting the kitchen. And he was glad she did because he'd rather not have anyone see the lop-sided grin forcing its way onto his face.

* * *

Happy Holidays folks!


End file.
